The Misadventures of Arranged Marriage
by Sylvia Snape
Summary: Silly things about the lives of Severus and Hermione, including but not limited to: misunderstandings, secrets and bloopers. The crazy spinoff of When All Else Fails, by Rickmanlover24601. Written as a series of 100 word drabbles.
1. Unhappy Returns

Full permission and encouragement from Rickmanlover24601, author of When All Else Fails. Starts out as an alternate to her Chapter 83, but that is merely reference for those familiar with it. And I hope that you all give it a chance!

* * *

Severus was in a horrid mood when he returned from Hogwarts. Of all the things to hide from him! And to even encourage rumors! The old man was clearly quick on his descent into becoming a senile, doddering old fool.

Hermione did not miss his sullenness as he poked angrily at his dinner. "Severus, talk to me."

Severus grunted in response.

She was not at all discouraged and continued, "Is it about going back to Hogwarts? Are you worried?"

He laughed bitterly. "I'm not going back to that madhouse anytime soon."

Hermione let her fork drop in shock. "Why not?"


	2. In Spring?

Severus mumbled the reason under his breath.

"What was that?" Hermione asked almost innocently.

He flushed. "I need a vacation?"

"You can't wait for summer?"

"I just don't want to go back, alright?" he snapped.

"No! No, it is not all right! You have to tell me these kinds of things!"

Severus was taken aback by his wife's tone. He cleared his throat nervously.

But Hermione was having none of it and gazed at him suspiciously. "Well?"

"Dumbledore-"

"Professor," she corrected immediately.

"Yes, well, he felt the need to share our news with the entire staff."

"But that's wonderful news!" 


	3. Meddlesome Fool

"_Somehow_," Severus continued, ignoring his wife's protests, "the news have traveled around that school at lightning speed." 

Hermione giggled. "Oh, Severus, it's not all that bad."

"Of course, the _Headmaster_ had to get himself involved."

"I wouldn't necessarily say that," Hermione started reasonably. "You know how kids are, eavesdropping—"

"Oh no, it was all Dumbledore's doing. I know. He announced to the school that I was going on maternity leave," he finished bitterly.

Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth, her eyes crinkling.

"I had no choice in the matter. I'm staying here for another month."

Hermione finally started laughing.


	4. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Hermione looked up from her book. "Charlotte has been such an angel today. Do check on her, won't you, Severus? Perhaps she's getting lonely."

"Not a problem," Severus said readily, rubbing his eyes wearily as he put down his quill. He had been grading essays and welcomed any break.

Severus walked over to Charlotte's room and was surprised to see her awake, after she had been so quiet.

Gazing into the baby's wide eyes, he muttered, "Maybe you need something? Legilemens."

Severus quickly grew just as wide eyed as his daughter. He fell to the floor in a dead faint. 


	5. My Baby!

Patience, my dears! I loved your reactions, and would adore to hear speculation. Just bask in the suspense while it lasts. ;-)

* * *

Hermione was sneaking a look at the first year essays. They were of decent quality (likely Ravenclaw work) and she clucked disapprovingly at the harsh comments. 

Suddenly, there was a loud thud upstairs. She dropped the stack of parchment and rushed up the stairs. Was Charlotte hurt?

She nearly tripped over her husband's body, her eyes searching for her baby. "Severus!" she gasped, her wand out immediately.

Seeing no one, she took Charlotte out from her crib, wand still clutched tightly. Satisfied that her baby was not hurt, she knelt down next to Severus. Her voice shaky, she said, "Ennervate."


	6. Eyes Closed

Severus opened his eyes. _What a horrid dream that had been_, he thought as he gazed sat the ceiling. He closed his eyes again when there was a shrill shriek. "Severus!"

Panic rising, Severus slowly turned his head toward the source of the voice.

"Why aren't you opening your eyes?"

As slowly as possible, he opened his eyes. Hermione was kneeling next to him, biting her lip and clutching her wand.

"Hi," he croaked weakly.

"Severus, what's wrong?" Hermione demanded.

"The world is going crazy," he said dazedly.

"Charlotte, what do you suppose is bothering your father?" Hermione asked.

"Uugh!" 


	7. How Dare You!

"Severus, that was very rude of you!"

"_What_?" he yelped.

"I know you don't believe in talking to her, and I certainly don't expect an answer, but-"

Hermione stopped, for Severus had snorted loudly. She narrowed her eyes at him, waiting silently for some sort of answer from him.

Finally, Severus bit out, "It's her I don't approve of."

Hermione's face crumpled in disappointment. "_Well_!" she said as she stood up.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Severus said, voice panicked.

She ignored him. As Hermione walked away, Severus could swear that he heard Charlotte giggling in her mother's arms. 


	8. One Person's Happy

Severus growled from the floor, knowing that this meant that he would have to apologize and explain himself.

He pulled himself up, frowning as he looked around the nursery. That "innocent" baby was just a bundle of trouble.

Hermione turned out to be downstairs, reading her book again with Charlotte in her lap. She looked up suspiciously when Severus entered the room.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it?"

"I – I can't tell you."

Hermione looked wounded behind her tears, but returned to her book. Severus left the room, forgetting to bring along his work. 


	9. Staying Away

Severus spent a big part of that afternoon pacing the kitchen. He wanted to finish his work, but there was no way that he would risk talking to Hermione anytime soon.

He had gotten all the blame. Now, Hermione would never believe him.

Finally, late at night, Severus ventured back into his bedroom and was dismayed to see the door closed. He doubted that she had gone to sleep.

He knocked on the door, and instantly it opened, which reaffirmed that she must have been waiting for him.

There was a long silence as the couple stared at each other. 


	10. Face to Face

"Do you have something to say to me?" Hermione asked cooly. 

"I... apologize?"

"For what, exactly?"

Severus had no good answer for that and so stayed silent. Hermione only grew more annoyed and attempted to slam that door in his face. Severus was quick to stick out his foot, leaving the door ajar.

Ignoring the pain in his bare foot, Severus spoke quickly. "When I went to check up on Charlotte, she was awake, so I used Legilemency to see if she needed anything..."

Hermione opened the door wider, concern for her baby overpowering her anger. "Well, what was it?"

* * *

I _promise_, you will all find out tomorrow. Meanwhile, give the caps a rest. :-) 


	11. It was

"Severus, answer me! If something's wrong, you have to tell me -- no matter what!"

Severus looked down grimly at his frazzled wife. "There's nothing wrong, per say..."

"Well, something is certainly bothering you."

"You wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Just try," Hermione said softly, her eyes wide and inviting.

Severus found himself answering immediately. "Well, I'm not sure how it works, but she was thinking about _sex_!"

Hermione, being the sensible girl that she is, immediately slapped him. "You pig! How dare you!" Severus reeled back slightly, looking at her in shock. The door slammed shut and the locked clicked loudly. 


	12. Staying Close

Severus scowled at the door. He hadn't really expected Hermione to believe him, but — no: he couldn't think that way. What was done was done. For now, at least.

He let himself fall back down to the floor, with his back against the wall. He wrapped his arms around his legs, propping his chin up on them. He hadn't lied, but there was no way of proving that, and Hermione would never let him forget this.

Though his thoughts still haunted him, he did not walk away to sleep on the couch. Eventually, Severus simply allowed sleep to overtake him. 


	13. A New Day

Hermione stumbled out of her bedroom. She was attempting to stretch, her eyes tightly shut. Before she had taken two steps down the hallway she inexplicably tripped.

She regained her balance quickly, but not before awakening the undignified lump that had been the cause of her potentially painful stumble.

"Severus!" She immediately bent down to grab him by his hands and pulled him up.

He was very disoriented and only grunted when Hermione pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, you poor dear! What were you doing down there? Never mind now," she said quickly, kissing him on the cheek. "Breakfast!" 


	14. Breakfast

Severus said nothing as his wife cheerfully piled food on his plate. Instead, he elected to gape at her open-mouthed.

"I'm sure you're hungry, dear, what with missing dinner last night and all, but either eat or close your mouth," she chirped with a smile.

"Um, Hermione... Why are you acting like this?" Severus asked cautiously.

"Well, I'm your wife--"

"But after yesterday, surely you're not too happy--"

"I'm willing to ignore a short lapse in judgment."

Severus frowned. "But it wasn't! I meant what I said."

"Don't be silly," she said commandingly, pushing a plate towards him. "Now, eat." 


	15. Innocent Eyes

For some time, the incident was not even vaguely alluded to. He would periodically worry when he saw Charlotte acting innocent or Hermione looking stressed, but Severus had learned to ignore it. He had also severely limited his use of Legilemency, and though he feared that he might loose skill with lack of use, he dared not practice it on Hermione.

One day, she rushed into the living room, red-faced and biting her lip.

"Charlotte won't be sleeping in our bedroom anymore."

"What? Why?"

"Why else would she have her own room? And don't ask questions!" She stormed out again. 


	16. Food for Thought

Explanation for the last chapter -- Hermione saw the proof that her daughter could indeed be thinking about sex, and doing a bit more than that. The idea got in her head by sleeping in her parents' bedroom, and watching them. So, yes, don't hurt me. And since alerts are down, I want to pass on the news that rickmanlover24601 has been updating. I only just now noticed two new chapters...

* * *

Hermione watched her husband reading diligently. He was gnawing on his lower lip, eyes focused on his book. 

As Hermione ran her fingers through her daughter's soft hair, she worried about her husband. He had not eaten since early in the morning, and that had only been a piece of toast to go along with his tea. It was already approaching night-time.

She had been fussing about his eating habits for a while now. At first, she had been blissfully unaware, assuming that he ate while she was not watching. She had made a grave assumption and would correct it.


	17. Getting Involved

Her involvement had started innocently enough, offering a fruit here or there, making bigger meals, but that had no affect at all. Though he always ate exactly what was put on his plate, he refused any sort of between-meal snacks. He never left anything behind, but never asked for more either.

Hermione knew that this could not be a healthy habit at all. Well, sure, it was actually a very healthy habit, and all the food in the house was highly nutritious, but it wasn't normal at all. Ignoring her dentist upbringing, Hermione pledged to find Severus a guilty pleasure. 


	18. Baby Steps

Charlotte fussed in her mother's arms. Hermione shushed her by gently rocking her. As she looked up, her eyes fell on the cut-glass bowl filled with chocolates.

It was more for decorative purposes than anything as Hermione still stayed far away from anything with excessive sugar, Charlotte was not able to eat sweets, and Severus never even looked twice at them. But now, Hermione saw it as an opportunity.

She shifted Charlotte's weight to one arm and stood up, picking up the bowl. She walked the short distance to the other couch and sat down right next to him.

"Severus?" 


	19. Temptation

He ignored her, continuing his reading. Only slightly annoyed, Hermione leaned in closer to him. "Severus, are you hungry?"

He shook his head automatically.

"Would you like a chocolate?"

Severus finally looked up from his book, sighing. Seeing her chance, Hermione looked up innocently at him with wide eyes. Severus narrowed his eyes in return. "What do you want?" he asked suspiciously.

"I just want you to eat a chocolate."

She plucked a sweet from the dish on her lap and unwrapped it slowly.

She held up the small square alluringly. Severus gave in and took the chocolate from her. 


	20. Savoring

After a moment's pause, Severus brought the chocolate to his mouth. It had started to melt in his hand and he wished to get the whole ordeal over with.

His eyes automatically snapped back to his books, but he could not read as he chewed. The chocolate was of excellent quality, Severus knew without being told.

The melted substance was sweet, even overly so. Severus was sure he was eating pure sugar, but he could not get the taste out of his mouth. Worst of all, he was actually enjoying it.

His tongue darted out briefly to lick his lips. 


	21. Disgusting

Hermione was thoroughly pleased with herself. Maybe a piece of chocolate wasn't much, but it was definitely a start.

Very much tempted by the scent, Hermione picked out a chocolate for herself. She did not expect much more of her husband for the day, so she allowed herself to focus totally on her sweet.

The chocolate was in her mouth in two quick bites and she immediately winced. This was milk chocolate. Swallowing quickly, she ran her tongue nervously over her teeth.

Feeling suddenly guilty, she picked up another chocolate and inspected its bright wrapper in distaste. What a gift! 


	22. Surprise

Hermione was bemoaning Harry's idea of gift-giving as the chocolate was suddenly plucked from her hand.

She watched the long-fingered hand as it nimbly undid the wrapper. Without even looking up from his reading, Severus crumpled the wrapper in his hand and popped the chocolate into his mouth and chewed.

He did not wince, he did not groan, and he did not complain. Hermione was shocked.

Curious, Hermione picked up another chocolate, tearing off and tossing aside the wrapper carelessly. She held up the chocolate to Severus' mouth, who readily took up his cue to quickly gobble up the sweet. 


	23. Bliss

Midnight found the small family cuddled up comfortably on the couch. Charlotte was long asleep and did not disturb the couple. 

They had developed a sort-of system. Severus had an arm around Hermione, idly playing with her hair. She unwrapped chocolates to put into his mouth every time he turned the page.

Eventually, Hermione, too, gave in to the temptation of chocolate. She took small bites and made sure to eat slowly, but she did eat some chocolate.

They forgot about dinner, forgot about putting Charlotte to bed, and they forgot their worries. It was a welcome break for them.

* * *

I'm hearing a whole bunch of comments with confusion. :-/ I'm doing my best to answer them, but perhaps try to be a bit more specific? And I mean that in the nicest way possible. It would be easier for me if you told me what you _think_ happened so I know where the problem lies. Meanwhile, I'll try to be clearer in the future, but don't hesitate to ask! 


	24. Sweet Ignorance

When Charlotte woke them up in the early hours of that morning, everything seemed to return to normal. The chocolate wrappers were thrown out and everyone returned to their rightful bedrooms.

That morning, Hermione refilled the bowl with chocolates, even though she didn't have too much hope that Severus would voluntarily eat them. She was determined to find something that Severus would like to snack on.

Meanwhile, the bowls of chocolate emptied. First, it was subtle, but as time passed, the bowl would be empty long before the end of the day. The once-worthless gifts of chocolate were quickly consumed. 


	25. Delicious

Severus couldn't help himself! Chocolate was delicious! White, milk, dark! All the nuts and smooth, creamy fillings! 

And to think! All those times he had refused chocolate; he hadn't known what he was missing. It was truly a tragic loss, but he wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

In his more lucid moments, Severus realized that he was eating because he had nothing better to do. Lesson plans had long been done and grading was now out of his hands. He quickly ran out of reading material and dreaded any sort of bonding time with Charlotte.

The solution? More chocolate!

* * *

There really isn't any hidden meaning here, and this _is_ leading up to something. 


	26. Conflicted Feelings

Hermione was quite understandably bewildered by this turn of events. She started out very amused. Who would have thought that Severus Snape was a chocoholic?

At first, she was not worried at all. No, she was delighted! She had accomplished her task. But as Severus began to leave their bed at night and come back smelling of cacao, she was forced to consider her situation.

Hermione soon remembered something she had learned early on. Chocolate was more than just a snack. One thing that came to mind was the legend of inducing feelings of love. She could benefit from this... 


	27. Say it With Chocolate!

Severus did not notice that all the chocolates were suddenly in heart-shaped boxes, or if he did, he made no mention of it. He ate, and it was without shame.

When he spoke, he sounded particularly witty and acted much less morose than usual. In fact, compared to his usual demeanor, he was practically chipper. Kisses and sweet words came much quicker, while chocolate milk and hot cocoa replaced all other beverages. Hermione suddenly had trouble getting Severus to eat breakfast, and he started eating his other meals considerably slower, though he still insisted on eating everything on his plate. 


	28. For a Rainy Day

Hermione had never been this happy in her marriage, but at the same time, felt that she was going nowhere, and fast.

On a day that was particularly rainy and dreary, Hermione felt great. She really wanted to share her excitement, so she devised a clever plan.

While Severus was taking a bath, she found all the chocolates and hid them away. She kept one box on her person to taunt Severus.

She just managed to finish as her husband returned from his bath. His hair was still wet and he was perfectly content until he looked around the room. 


	29. Agony in Waiting

He noticed the problem immediately. "Where has the chocolate gone?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Severus barely spared a moment to glare at her before rushing off to search for his chocolate. His desperate search was fruitless.

Eventually, he came back, his hair nearly dry and his expression very annoyed. Hermione was not surprised. She had hidden the chocolates in the one place she knew that Severus would not dare to search: Charlotte's room.

Hermione hid her smile quickly. "Are you looking for something?"

"My chocolate," he answered in a strangled voice.

"Oh! Do you mean these?" 


	30. So Close

Severus gazed at the chocolates Hermione was holding out with wide eyes. "My favorites," he practically drooled.

"Do you want some?" she asked innocently.

"Yes!""

"Give me a kiss, then," Hermione said, holding the box behind her back again.

Severus swiftly closed the distance between them. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, his arms reaching around her back to grab the chocolates, but Hermione was too fast. She pulled away, breaking the kiss and keeping a firm hold on the chocolates.

"No fair!" Severus exclaimed, not caring how juvenile he sounded. He sat down on the couch. 


	31. Will you?

"How much do you really want these chocolates?"

Severus frowned, not willing to admit to his obsession with chocolates.

"Would you be willing to do something for me to get these chocolates?"

"Maybe," Severus admitted.

Hermione paused in feigned thoughtful silence. "Tell me that you love me."

"I love you."

Hermione grinned widely. She held out the chocolates instantaneously and watched him, still beaming.

Severus immediately dug into the chocolates, eating without thinking. After his fourth, he started to slow down, his brain finally starting to process what he had just said.

Severus was then tackled by his excited wife. 


	32. The Consequences

All thoughts of chocolate were abruptly knocked out of Severus. He hadn't meant that. He couldn't have meant that.

"Oh, Severus, did you really mean that?"

He fully expected himself to say no, but it seemed as though words were just flying out this day. "Yes," he said.

The arms tightened around his neck, if that was even possible anymore.

Finally, Hermione loosened her grip and pulled away slightly to look him in the face. Severus was startled to see the traces of tears on her face.

For the first time, Severus felt nervous. His hand flew to his mouth. 


	33. Priorites

Hermione had been watching Severus closely. She smiled when his hand flew up to cover his mouth.

She pulled him by his shoulders so that he would be sitting up properly. She scooted up closer to him and brought a hand up.

Severus immediately jerked his head to the right, watching the suspected hand with trepidation. Hermione ran it swiftly through his hair, bringing it to a halt over his hand.

Their fingers laced together and Hermione guided his had from his mouth and leaned in for a kiss. On cue, Charlotte began to wail. Hermione simply laughed, breaking away. 


	34. Second Thoughts

She sped up the stairs, still grinning. As she entered her daughter's room, she gushed, "Oh, _Charlotte_!"

Charlotte only screamed louder. Hermione picked her up, kissing her forehead. "No screaming now, this is a happy, _happy_ occasion!"

Charlotte was still sputtering indignantly, but she had quieted simply from being held. Hermione took this as curiosity and continued eagerly.

"Daddy loves me!" She paused for a moment before reaffirming, "Severus loves me! He loves me and he _said_ it."

"He is such a lovely man, really. Oh, if only I knew if he had really _meant_ it..." Hermione sighed, frowning again. 


	35. Bittersweet Surprise

Happy Birthday to Rickmanlover24601! Have a great day and year and all that other stuff:-D

* * *

As Hermione questioned the evils of chocolate and her own morality, Charlotte fell asleep again. 

"What do you think, Charlotte?" When Hermione got no answer, she finally realized that her baby had long been asleep. Laughing at herself, she put Charlotte in her cradle.

She returned to the living room to find Severus reading intently yet again. She walked quietly across the carpeted floor, coming to a stop behind him.

Hermione kissed him behind his ear, only to have her teeth nearly knocked out when he jerked back.

"What do you think you're doing, woman?"

Her face fell. "I'm sorry."


	36. Awkward Poses

Severus sighed. "What are you apologizing for?"

"For... scaring you?" Hermione answered hesitantly as she straightened up.

He bit the inside of his cheek as he put down his book on the table next to him. "You are not at fault," he said awkwardly as he turned to face her better.

Hermione looked at her husband's legs, folded neatly next to him, a bit of ankle showing. He hadn't quite managed to conceal the chocolate box.

She leaned over the back of the couch to kiss him, but she couldn't help but start laughing when she spotted the chocolates again. 


	37. On The Couch

Her giddiness overtaking her, Hermione quickly lost her balance. Severus, ever helpful, pulled her down onto the couch. She landed on top of him with a grunt.

Taking advantage of him being winded, Hermione finally kissed him. She burrowed into his neck, sighing happily.

"I love you," she said into his ear.

There was a long silence, broken only by the rustling of Severus as he attempted to straighten his legs. "I love you, too," he said almost silently. Her heart raced, but she dared not speak. "I love you," he repeated.

That night, they both slept on the couch. 


	38. The Day After

The next day, a Saturday, was surprisingly peaceful. Most unusual was that, for the first time in a week, there was practically no between-meal snacking going on. In an unspoken agreement, all but the dark chocolates went back into the cabinets. Less than a dozen boxes remained now.

It was definitely an awkward end to Severus's month long leave. The couple had managed to mostly avoid each other as they went through the day's tasks. That is, Severus watched over Charlotte and read as Hermione cooked and cleaned.

After putting Charlotte to bed, Hermione prepared a treat of hot chocolate. 


	39. The Hair of it All

Severus breathed in the sweet smell of hot chocolate, looking up from his book to find the source. He inspected his wife suspiciously. "What is that?"

"Just something for our last night together," she said innocently as she put one of the cups on the nightstand next to him. She did not spill even a drop as she walked to her side of the bed and climbed in.

Severus's resolve broke as Hermione took a sip and her hair fell forward, obscuring her face. "Your hair is terrifying."

"It's been tied up all day. This happens to be a relief." 


	40. In the Heat of the Moment

Hermione leaned back into the pillows, flipping her hair up and behind the headboard. Meanwhile, Severus put down his book and grabbed his cup, taking a long draft of it. Hermione was staring at him in wide-eyed shock. "What?" he asked defensively.

"Didn't you burn yourself?" she asked shrilly.

"It's not _that_ hot."

"Yes, it is!" To prove her point, Hermione put a hand on his cup. After scalding her palm for a few seconds, she placed her hand over Severus's.

He merely smirked. "Are you _trying_ to burn yourself?"

"I get no appreciation whatsoever!" she huffed with a smile. 


	41. I Spy

Severus snuck a look at Hermione. Her cup was still nearly full, a layer of tiny marshmallows adorning the liquid's surface. Severus appreciated the hot chocolate, but could not fully enjoy it if Hermione was not drinking.

Not knowing how to approach the situation, Severus turned away to watch the clock tick. When he turned back about a minute later, half of the marshmallows were gone from her cup and her hand hung guiltily over the hot chocolate.

Putting two and two together, Severus smiled slowly. "You like marshmallows, don't you?"

Her hand jerked away. "What makes you say that?" 


	42. A Reasonable Argument

The smile quickly turned into a smirk. "So you didn't just inhale about a dozen tiny marshmallows?"

"And have these many left?" Hermione asked, gesturing. She was always sensible, it seemed.

"My mistake, then," Severus replied silkily.

She blinked in surprise. Still looking nervous, she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

Severus turned away, finishing his own hot chocolate with a lighter heart. It was true, the liquid was very hot, but that was the way Severus preferred it. He had long ago built up tolerance for heat.

After a long silence, he turned to look at Hermione again. 


	43. No Students

Sure enough, Hermione was still clutching the cup and the marshmallows were all gone.

"Funny. Those marshmallows seem to have disappeared at lightning speed."

"Is there a problem?" Hermione asked finally.

"No, not at all. All you have to do is admit it."

Instead, Hermione tapped her fingernails against the cup, drinking more.

"It's not that difficult," he prodded, smiling again. "I can admit that I've grown immoderately fond of chocolate."

She snorted. "Not in front of your students, you wouldn't."

"Well, would you look at that! No students here to judge you," Severus replied, smiling down at his wife. 


	44. Insolent Mortal

Hermione did not smile back. She could not abide being talked down to in this situation, even in jest.

_What a hypocrite! He runs around like a maniac for a week, practically covered in chocolate. He mutters to himself and leaves a trail of wrappers. I even make him hot chocolate! Meanwhile, I can't enjoy a few marshmallows?_

What was he thinking? Was he even thinking? He thinks he's so clever... Well, he's an idiot! What a delusional man! I don't--

What a kisser! For Severus's warm mouth had covered hers and he was making great progress in redeeming himself. 


	45. What Now?

"Oh, Severus, I have something for you!"

"Not again."

"I heard that," she said, appearing suddenly outside his door.

"I'm busy," he said moodily, gesturing to the vials of potions and ingredients that he was packing.

"Well, I rather thought that you would like to eat, but if you're so busy..."

He looked at her suspiciously, but she merely pointed to the clock. He was getting rather hungry and he would have plenty of time to finish his packing... he could even-- "Alright, I'm coming."

Hermione grinned and held out her hand for him. Reluctantly, Severus let her lead him. 


	46. Redecortating?

"I do recall where the kitchen is, I hope you realize."

"Maybe I changed that."

Severus wasn't fooled. "You wouldn't know where to start."

"I just don't want you wandering off anywhere. I haven't trained you well enough yet."

He gaped at her. "Excuse me?"

She didn't answer. "You know, this will be our last meal together for a while. You will come to visit, won't you?"

"If I can. There's bound to be a lot of work to do after I've been gone for a month. They're bound to be behind, even if they have been following lesson plans." 


	47. Distracted

Severus was eating the extravagant lunch, but his mind was neither on the food nor the conversation that Hermione was trying to hold. One hand held a fork limply, and he would regularly take a bite. His eyes were firmly on his lap.

"So, as much as I really don't want you to remain at Hogwarts for so long, I realize that it would probably be best. Of course, we'll have to figure out something different for the new school year, but we can face that when it comes closer."

Severus murmured something in response.

Hermione finally lost her temper. 


	48. The Cause

"I won't stand for it anymore!" Hermione ducked under the table and grabbed the book from his lap.

He dropped his fork, trying to keep a hold on the book. Instead, he fell forward, nearly landing in his plate. He groaned, resting his head against the table.

"It's one thing to read at the table, but quite another to ignore me!" As she got no answer, Hermione only got angrier. "Tried of listening to me, are you? It's only been a year! Or is that too much for you?" She paused. "What makes this book so interesting anyway?" she asked. 


	49. Disguised

Severus's head jerked up, his eyes wide. "Give me that!" He stretched out his arm for it, his sleeve nearly knocking down a glass in the process.

"I don't think so." She moved her chair back a tad to stay out of his reach in case he decided to dive across the table.

She inspected the cover of the book, keeping an eye on her husband. The book was bound in black leather and there was no visible title. Hermione frowned. "Well, that's certainly odd. Hmm. Let's see..." She opened the book to a random page and began to read. 


	50. Instinct

"Again, I stress that you do not depend solely on magic. Follow your instinct when it comes to raising your child." Hermione stopped, her eyebrows raised. She flipped to the first few pages of the book. There she found the title, which she read aloud in disbelief. "Magical Children for the Muggle Raised."

Severus cleared his throat nervously and was looking everywhere but Hermione. That was all the confirmation she needed as she alternated between gaping at the book and him.

She grinned. "You know you don't need this. You're a great father." She stood and walked over to Severus. 


	51. Old Man

Hermione calmly placed the book on the table and sat on Severus's lap as if nothing had happened. "I'm sorry I yelled."

He gave no answer, choosing instead to wrap his arms around her and pull her closer.

"That's why you were distracted? Can the book be all that interesting?"

"No," he admitted, "but I'm so close to finishing it. It would be a shame to have to carry it to Hogwarts."

Hermione laughed. "Wouldn't want to strain your poor old bones, would you?"

"Excuse you!" Severus said in mock shock, lifting her off his lap easily. Hermione stood shakily. 


	52. Good After All

She leaned down, bracing herself on her husband's chair. "I guess you're not all that hungry, then," she said quietly.

"Oh, no, that's not it at all! Sit!" he added.

Hermione hesitated, then started to go to the opposite side of the small table, but Severus grabbed her wrist before she could go anywhere.

Caught off guard, Hermione fell back onto Severus's lap. He chuckled, pulling another chair right next to his own. "Stay here."

After kissing his forehead gently, Hermione slid onto the chair, still leaning against him. "Well? Read!" she commanded cheerfully, placing the book on his lap. 


	53. Fond Farewell

The thestral-drawn carriage arrived before Hermione was quite ready to say goodbye, but she did anyway. After making Severus kiss his daughter goodbye and enjoying her own farewell kiss, Hermione found herself clutching her husband.

"I'll be back before you know it," he murmured into her hair.

"I know, but-"

Severus cut her off quickly. "No 'buts,' you hear?" He untangled himself from her grip, kissing her again. He walked to the carriage.

"Hello, Professor," said the driver.

"Good evening," Severus said briskly, an imposing figure in black robes.

He smiled out the window at them, giving a short wave. 


	54. At One's Own Pace

Severus leaned back in his seat. He let his eyes fall closed as he pondered his month-long vacation. The issue with Charlotte had been an absolute nightmare. He only hoped that he could forget about it the next time he came home.

Severus wasn't sure when that would be, but he knew that it would have to be soon. His situation had suddenly changed, and his wife expected him to change, so change he would.

Severus grimaced at this thought. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a piece of chocolate. Luckily, this change could be slow. Very slow indeed. 


	55. A Quiet Arrival

Lunch had been long, packing had run late and the Thestral had been slow. As a result, Severus showed up at Hogwarts later than he had expected: during dinner.

Deciding to take advantage of the empty halls, Severus walked down to his rooms. He settled in and moved a few things around. House Elves were a blessing, but they always did things their own way. He would call down for food later, lest Hermione's wrathful spirit come down upon him again for neglecting his health.

After dinner ended and noisy students disappeared from the halls, Severus went to meet Dumbledore. 


	56. Guests

On his way to the Headmaster's office, Severus met many students. Those who were alone simply looked surprised or scared and went on their way quickly. The groups, however, whispered to each other, pointing and laughing. Only his Slytherins had the courtesy to greet him.

The gargoyle let Severus by with the old password, and as he climbed the stairs, the sounds of conversation grew louder. They were cut off abruptly as Severus knocked and the door swung open.

He was surprised to see Dumbledore's guest: his old Potions Professor, Horace Slughorn.

"Ah, Severus! We were just talking about you." 


	57. Nonsense!

"Oho! What a happy coincidence!" Slughorn beamed as Severus approached. "Putting me out of a job again, are you?" He stood up when Severus reached his chair.

Severus shook Slughhorn's hand before the man could do anything else. "What a pleasure to see you again, Professor. Have you been taking over my classes?" he asked politely.

"No need for formalities," Slughorn said as Dumbledore conjured another chair for Severus.

"Have you eaten yet?" Dumbeldore asked, not fooled in the slightest by Severus's demeanor.

"I was delayed in my travels, so I'll be calling for food to my chambers later."

"Nonsense!"

* * *

Oh my dear, dear Daniellie. What do you mean no surpreeze? 


	58. Mimzy

Severus sat down as he waited for Slughorn to explain himself.

"We'll eat now!"

"You just ate, I wouldn't dream of-"

"No bother at all."

"Yes, I've just been trying to convince Albus to call for food," Slughorn added triumphantly.

Severus blinked. He was clearly outnumbered. "I won't argue, then."

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore exclaimed as Slughorn sat. "We were just wondering when you would return so we could figure out when Horace would be back in retirement." He winked at Slughorn who laughed deeply. Horace, would you call for a House Elf? I'm sure you have a menu in mind.

"Mimzy!" 


	59. Who Again?

"Ah, I can't believe I forgot!" Slughorn exclaimed around a bit of carrot cake. "I believe congratulations are in order!"

Severus looked down at his lap. He had endured the professors last year, and he was suddenly reminded that it was time for more of the same.

"Married! And to a young little thing, too. I knew you had it in you!" He elbowed Severus none to gently, nearly spilling his tea.

"Well – the marriage law," Severus muttered sheepishly.

"She's a young one, though," Slughorn prodded.

"Nineteen," he admitted.

Slughorn looked ready to burst with glee. "And a son-"

"Daughter." 


	60. The Club

"Wonderful! I can't believe you're willing to go back to work after five weeks."

"How is Charlotte, by the way?" Dumbledore cut in.

Biting his cheek, Severus said, "She's doing fine."

"And Hermione? No complications?"

"She's in perfect health as well."

Slughorn sighed. "I know when I'm not needed."

"My dear Horace, you didn't wish to return!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"That's beside the point, Albus."

"Right, well, I think it's time for me to go," Severus said, rising.

"Same. I should get packed so I can leave as soon as I get paid. I've been neglecting my Slug Club, I'm afraid." 


	61. One More Thing

"I'll be more than happy to. It's been a trip into my memories having you on staff again."

They stood and shook hands. "The young shall inherit the Earth, eh?" Slughorn said, jerking his head in Severus's direction.

"It's been a pleasure seeing you again," Severus said politely.

"Severus, a word before you leave?"

"Of course, Headmaster." He nodded once to Slughorn, turning around to face the Headmaster.

When the door closed, Dumbledore spoke. "How is your marriage?"

"Excuse me?"

"There are no problems?"

"Of course not!"

"You were looking rather-" Severus looked at him questioningly. "Ah... nothing. Goodnight, Severus." 


	62. A Surprise

Severus's morning was little better than his evening had been. His colleagues were certainly nosy creatures, but they still stayed clear of him. The issue came up first at breakfast, but then one word answers were enough to end the questioning.

The biggest surprise came when Neville Longbottom, new professor of Herbology, came up to him between classes. Severus had been confident that this would be the one person that would not bother him. After all, Longbottom had avoided him since his first day on staff, an arrangement that Severus had been more than pleased with.

Now, Longbottom was approaching. 


	63. The Ministry

"No, I do not want any congratulations, Longbottom," Severus said quickly.

"Oh, no, I wouldn't expect you to." Longbottom paused, looking down at his feet briefly. "But... isn't it a relief?"

Severus blinked, cursing anyone and everyone who was even remotely vague. "Excuse me?"

"Well, not having to worry about the Ministry anymore," he said in a small voice.

Severus sighed deeply. "Unlikely."

"We had no problem having a child," Longbottom said quickly, "but they weren't happy that I didn't have a job and - well... Thank Merlin for Dumbledore!"

"I'd rather not."

"Congratulations!" Longbottom shouted as Severus was walking away. 


	64. Making up for the Past

Luckily, in the next few days, Severus's taunting came to an end. It was a relief to be teaching again, and Severus took great delight in scolding his students for their slow progress. It was none of their fault, of course, but Severus felt that he had to assert his authority. After all, Slughorn enjoyed telling stories about his former students and there was no way of knowing what he may have said.

By his first third year class, Severus was relatively confidant once again. At the end of this class, one of the Hufflepuffs came up to his desk. 


	65. Assumption

"Professor, I was wondering..."

Severus slammed a book over the essays he had been grading, causing her to look up sharply. "No, there is nothing that you can do for your grade."

"Oh, I wasn't going to ask for extra credit again," she said.

"Well, what is it then, Miss Park?"

"It's just that," she paused before saying quickly, "I have a lot of siblings, and I know how babies are, and your son will be a bundle of trouble-"

"I suggest you breathe, Miss Park. I neither want nor need your advice, and I happen to have a daughter." 


	66. Honesty?

"I'm so glad that you opened up to your students."

"I don't have the slightest idea of what you are talking about, Minerva." It was Friday afternoon and both were enjoying their break from teaching.

"You must have told them, because all the students are whispering about your daughter."

"Park!" Severus hissed, causing Minerva to gape at him.

"Third year Hufflepuff?"

"The very same. She was trying to give me advice and - don't you laugh," he snapped, shaking an accusing finger at Minerva. He found that he couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.

"Marriage has made you soft, Severus!" 


	67. A Reminder

For the next month, Severus could almost forget that he had a family waiting for him at home. After a certain amount of time, he had even trained himself to pretend that the sly allusions to his daughter were merely the products of overactive juvenile imaginations.

It was only when Dumbledore slyly mentioned the date of the next Hogsmeade visit that Severus realized that he had forgotten his anniversary. Now, he had exactly one day until May fourteenth to make some sort of plan.

He could have easily spent the day with Hermione, but decided to buy her something instead. 


	68. The Plan

It was this marital obligation that had Severus getting dressed in Muggle clothes on a Saturday morning. Rather than risking being seen by Hermione in Hogsmeade, Severus was going to Diagon Alley to stop at the bank. He would then wander the streets of London. "All women like jewelry," he reassured himself again before setting out.

Severus hoped that the trip would be short. After all, he was never one to browse and he was not there to sight-see. He had been to London before. Wizard or not, he was not all that deprived of culture or money. 


	69. Wrong Again

As had been happening alarmingly often, Severs was wrong yet again. The trip was in no way short, and by midday, Severus was both starving and overheated. The chill of the morning was very misleading, and the layers of black had become stifling quickly.

Severus ducked into a side alley as he attempted to loosen his collar, and as he was coming out, he noticed a cafe. He would have gladly gone in, but he noticed something that made him stop in his tracks.

His wife was sitting alone at a table, talking to some teenager, smiling and nodding enthusiastically. 


	70. Throw Caution to the Wind

Severus snarled, baring his yellow teeth as he spun on his heel. He did not bother to check if anyone was watching before Apparating.

"Too old for her, am I? Not interesting enough?" Severus was back at Hogwarts, fists clenched as he walked to the dungeons. Luckily, there were no students around to witness his anger.

"How _dare_ she? On our anniversary!" Not that the date has any special significance, of course, Severus reminded himself bitterly. He had expected better of her for some unfathomable reason.

He kicked a cat that had been streaking by, eliciting a very human yelp. 


	71. A Spot of Tea

"Thank you kindly, ma'am."

"Not at all," Hermione said, "always nice to help a tourist!"

"You've been a real help," he said again, smiling widely. He finally walked away.

Hermione had barely breathed a sigh of relief when Ginny returned with Charlotte and their tea. "What happened now?" she asked, immediately recognizing that something interesting had occurred in her absence.

"Nothing, really," Hermione said as she took a cup for herself. "Just a lost tourist."

"How disappointing," Ginny said, sitting down. "I can't believe that this little thing can be so heavy!"

Hermione laughed, taking Charlotte. "Your mum spoils you." 


	72. On the Prowl

"What's got into you, Severus?" Minerva asked indignantly as she clutched her hands to her side.

"What are you doing running around as a cat?" he snapped instead of answering her question.

"I _was_ hunting," she answered.

"Going senile," Severus commented before continuing on to his rooms.

He was not alone, however, as Minerva was following him as swiftly as she could.

"What now?" he asked grumpily.

"Something has happened and I intend to find out what," she answered, only a slight bit intimidated. "After all, it's not often that you're in Muggle clothing."

"The less the better, it seems." 


	73. Patience?

The first thing that Severus did as he entered his rooms was change into his robes. He trusted that Minerva would stay put as he did that at least.

"Is it Hermione?" she asked as soon as he returned.

"Who else?" he asked as he paced. "Cheating on me!" he hissed.

"Never! Not Hermione Granger!"

Severus paused in his pacing for just long enough to give her a withering look. Minerva looked about to apologize, but he wouldn't hear it. "She's definitely no Hufflepuff for loyalty!"

"I think you're overreacting just a tad," Minerva said as he kicked a table. 


	74. An Insight

"Whose side are you on?"

"No one's! Honestly, Severus, you don't know that anything happened."

"I saw them!"

"Fine, tell me what you saw," Minerva said.

Severus stopped pacing abruptly, running his hands through his hair. "It was at an outdoor cafe," he said finally, turning his back to Minerva. "She was sitting, talking to him - and laughing!"

Minerva's lip twitched, but she said nothing. "Blond, tanned - _teenager_" just standing there," he finished softly.

"Sounds like you just don't want her cheating on you."

"Of course I don't! She has no right!"

"It's not that. You actually care." 


	75. Ultimatum

Severus spun around to gape at her. "I've never heard anything more preposterous in my entire life!"

"I'm just telling you what I see," Minerva answered sensibly.

"I think you're delusional."

Minerva shrugged. "Doesn't change anything."

"It's the principle of the thing! I don't care about her, but she's my wife and the line has to be drawn somewhere."

"Whatever you say," Minerva said, standing up, "but you have yet to say her name."

Severus could only sputter in response.

"Anyway, just be glad that I don't intend to tell Dumbledore any of this. And you _will_ go to dinner." 


	76. Forgetful

Hermione had only been home for a minute when there came a knock at the door.

She laid down Charlotte carefully before going to get the door. She was surprised to see Harry Potter standing on her doorstep with yet another box of chocolates.

"Finally!" he exclaimed as he caught sight of her. "I've been trying to find you all day. I suppose you were out with Snape?"

"Hey! Now I'm a Snape, too. But why would I be with Severus?"

"It is your anniversary, isn't it?" he asked, gesturing to the chocolate.

Hermione gasped, eyes wide. "I forgot that!" 


	77. A Bit of Quiet

Minerva's hunt had been cut short by Severus and by the time she left his office, she had other goals in mind. The Poltergeist was always up for a game of hide-n-seek and was sure to have been distracted by the prospect of other mischief during her talk with the angered husband. As she transformed back into a cat to look for any sign of trouble, she fully intended to avoid Severus for as long as possible.

Soon enough, the students returned from Hogsmeade and it was time for dinner. Severus remained angry, making dinner a tense affair for all. 


	78. Lady in Waiting

Hermione waited. She got changed, and tried to predict what might be coming. As night fell, she grew tired of waiting for something that did not seem to be coming. She soon regretted sending Harry away quickly. He could have made the waiting easier, and Hermione hadn't spoken to him properly in entirely too long.

The anticipation turned to anger. How dare he neglect their anniversary? It was more than just a day on the calendar after he had professed to love her. Or was that just another lie, too? No Prince Charming came that night and Hermione was angry. 


	79. The Worst of Times

"Get out! Leave!" Hermione swung a large wooden spoon threateningly in his face.

"Be reasonable, I-"

"Don't tell me to be reasonable!" she shrieked.

Severus backed up as she continued to advance on him. "What do you think this will accomplish?" he asked, a bit panicked now.

"I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear you, and I certainly don't want you around my baby!"

Severus tripped a bit in his retreat. "You can't do this!"

"Too late! Now get out of my sight!"

Severus then proceeded to fall out of bed, bringing the covers with him. 


	80. In Bed

The first words out of Severus's mouth were not at all nice ones. He was swinging his arms around quite wildly, and managed to bring down his pillow.

When he finally managed to get the covers back on the bed, Severus sat down on it, physically and mentally exhausted. Why on Earth was he getting nightmares and feeling guilty?

It was a preposterous idea, anyway. She wouldn't say that; she wouldn't dare to. Severus considered getting a glass of water, but his hands were shaking too much to do so and he didn't want to deal with a House Elf. 


	81. A Visitor

Hermione was sulking when there came a knock at the door. She sprung up from the couch, forcing back the grin that was quickly forming. She paused in front of the door, too anxious to open it right away. The knocking came again insistently. Hermione finally opened the door to reveal Ginny Weasley.

Her face fell. "What are you doing here?"

Ginny frowned. "Excuse yourself. I'm here to return the book that _you_ forgot," she said, waving the book on child care in Hermione's face.

Hermione gazed sadly at the book. It was the one that Severus had been reading. 


	82. A Little Nudge

Ginny recognized trouble. She strode inside purposefully, and when Hermione did not follow her to the living room, Ginny nudged her in the right direction. Finally, Hermione let herself be lead to a couch.

After sitting down, Hermione reached out to get the book back, but Ginny pretended not to notice this. "What did you think of our day out yesterday?"

Hermione's hands were still extended for the book, but after blinking furiously, she scowled at Ginny. "This isn't going to-" She stopped suddenly, letting her hands fall to her lap as she leaned back into the couch. "I'm sorry." 


	83. Absentminded

"I know you're just trying to help. I shouldn't have snapped."

"You need more help than you think," Ginny said, the corner of her lip twitching.

Hermione nearly leapt up. "Why? What do you know?" she asked, suddenly urgent and panicked.

"You're not wearing your robes."

Hermione looked down, and sure enough, she was not wearing her own clothes. Her lower lip immediately began to wobble dangerously.

"I know he's a greaseball, but there's nothing wrong with his robes." After a moment of watching Hermione, Ginny groaned. She got up, heading towards the kitchen. "Oh, how I hate women sometimes..." 


	84. Splash of Wisdom

Hermione did not appreciate having water thrown in her face. She was, however, used to this kind of attitude from Ginny Weasley, who was currently standing in front of her holding an empty glass. "Done with the melodrama yet?" Ginny asked.

Hermione quickly became annoyed again."Do you even know what yesterday was?"

"Your anniversary."

Hermione gaped. "You knew? You knew and you didn't say anything?"

"Why would I need to remind you of something like that?" Ginny paused as she sat down. "You were so eager to go out, after all. You couldn't have forgotten." She gasped. "You did!" 


	85. There's More!

Hermione looked down sheepishly, wishing she could hide her face behind her oversized sleeves without looking like a fool.

"I can't believe it! The great Hermione Granger forgot something as important as-" Ginny realized her mistake quickly enough. "I'm sorry: Hermione _Snape_."

"That's not the worst thing!"

"It's not that bad. You've been hammering this date into everyone's head for at least a month. It's not like you really forgot it. It just slipped your mind," Ginny said consolingly.

"He forgot too!" Hermione wailed finally. "No visit, no note, no nothing! No indication at all that he remembered our anniversary!" 


	86. The Other Side

Ginny went wide-eyed. "You expected him to remember? And to acknowledge it?"

She blinked in surprise. "Why not?"

"Hermione, you really have gone out of your mind!" Ginny said in disbelief. "This is Snape we're talking about! Slytherin, Death Eater-"

"Former," Hermione corrected a bit half-heartedly.

"And overall git," Ginny finished as if she had never been interrupted. "What exactly do you expect from him?"

"But he said-"

"That he loves you, yes," Ginny mocked. "So he says. He's all talk and no action if you ask me."

Hermione suddenly looked wounded. "Just give him a chance..." she said quietly. 


	87. Misunderstood

Nothing improved by Monday. Severus was seething at lunch when he swore he heard someone say, "Hermione."

Severus jerked up at this, looking to the right blindly. "Cheats." He very nearly sighed in relief when he saw Pomona Sprout holding out cheese to him with a puzzled look on her face. Severus shook his head abruptly. He belatedly realized that Pomona must have been misled when he suddenly turned toward her.

She smiled and went back to her conversation with Hagrid. "Anyway, I went to Poppy and she _said_ that my knee is fine, but it still hurts. Those mandrakes!" 


	88. Whispers and Shouts

Detentions were flying left and right; points disappeared in moments. Even Slytherins were not exempt from this terror. Severus was quick to shout at anyone, but stopped short of actually punishing his house. By lunchtime, warnings were being whispered at every corner, and everyone knew to walk quietly around him. This was probably best, as Severus's little misunderstanding had left him even more frustrated.

Meanwhile, rumors were flying around. Most females blamed Severus's new daughter for the trouble, thinking he couldn't handle the stress. Among many other explanations was that Severus had just faced a confrontation with the dreaded in-laws. 


	89. Agitated Wanderings

Severus's bad mood remained with him through dinner, and as a result, he ended up rather hungry by the end of the day. For once, Severus's empty stomach kept him from being able to fall asleep. The week had already started out badly, but he could not chance it getting worse.

This little dilemma had Severus wandering the hallways in the middle of the night. He was pleasantly surprised to not encounter any students on his trek to the kitchens, yet he still had second thoughts about it all. Soon enough, he was facing a few sleepy House Elves.

"Chocolate." 


	90. One True Weakness

Severus's voice was rough from the shouting he had been doing all day, and the perfectly innocent request sounded rather frightening. Sleepy House Elves immediately sprang to attention, running to fetch the best that they had. Another helpful House Elf pulled out a chair for Severus to sit on.

He collapsed into his chair, dazed by his own request. He had not intended to ask for chocolate; he should really be getting a proper meal. Severus's resolve broke when a variety of chocolates was placed in front of him. He sighed blissfully as he ate the first of the chocolates. 


	91. Calm Apathy

Severus soon found himself incredibly calm over the whole situation. He had found the one thing that kept him going, something that he kept very secret. Severus grew to depend on it, but he would have never admitted what to anyone, much less that he was starting to become addicted to chocolate. Again.

To Severus, it was the one thing that helped him cope and forget about his problems. There was nothing to get worked up about, and chocolate simply helped him remember that. So what if he needed chocolate to fall asleep and ate some before tackling any task? 


	92. Shocking Revelation

When the girl made herself comfortable, Minerva began. "How have you been since the last time we met, Miss Thorn?"

"Oh, fantastic!" Annabel said, grinning.

Minerva was taken aback by this enthusiasm. Annabel Thorn was notorious for being easily insulted and was almost always stressed about schoolwork. "Miss Thorn, may I remind you that honesty is vital in these sessions?"

Annabel stuck out her tongue at Minerva and said quickly, "I do not lie, thank you very much. And yes, classes really _have been_ excellent!"

"Even with," Minerva hesitated here, "Professor Snape?"

She nodded eagerly. "Yes! He's been wonderfully... _mellow_." 


	93. Second Opinion

Even after listening to Annabel's heartfelt description of her most recent encounters with the Potions master, Minerva couldn't quite believe it all. The first thing she did was consult with Filch to find out how many detentions Severus had given in the past week. She was treated to a rant about standards in Hogwarts going down and punishments being entirely too lax.

Minerva still could not bring herself to believe all this and decided to pay Severus a little visit. She braced herself and knocked.

Severus appeared quickly to open the door. "What?" he mumbled around a mouthful of something. 


	94. Better in Secret

"Severus!" Minerva looked closely at him. To all appearances, he was looking healthy and placid, but Minerva noticed him holding a wrapper in his left hand, trying to conceal it without crinkling the paper and bringing attention to it. "Are you eating chocolate?" she asked in disbelief.

Severus frowned. "How exactly does that concern you?" Instead of waiting for an answer, he stepped back and pulled Minerva inside his office. "Don't want anyone overhearing us," he added quietly.

Minerva did not waste time pondering this, well used to such antics from Dumbledore. She cleared her throat. "How have you been?" 


	95. Slow and Steady

"How have you been coping?" she asked again, after getting no response.

"Coping? What do you mean?" Severus asked, sounding suspiciously carefree.

"Was it just a misunderstanding then?" Minerva sat down in front of Severus's desk, hoping that this was the case and he was showing some genuine emotions. Her hopes were dashed when he simply looked at her with confusion.

"I'm afraid I don't know where this is going," he said finally, speaking slower and sounding more like his old self.

Minerva fidgeted in her seat. "Hermione." He frowned, still confused. "When you saw her last week in London..." 


	96. Return of the Professor

Severus suddenly banged his fist on the table, causing Minerva to squeak in surprise. The scowl disappeared from his face as quickly as it had come.

"Severus," Minerva started as she exhaled deeply. He looked down guiltily. "I think you had better sit."

As if fearing the strict disciplinarian of his school days, Severus complied quickly. He knew that he was being stared down, but he kept his head down and refused to say anything.

"Would I be correct to assume that you have yet to contact Hermione and address the situation?" Minerva asked, taking advantage of her momentary leverage. 


	97. How Long?

"I don't see why I need to address this so-called situation," Severus said to his desk moodily.

Minerva looked at him suspiciously. "When was the last time you wrote to your wife?"

"About two weeks ago," he admitted.

"She probably thinks that you forgot your anniversary!"

"I didn't," Severus said, fiddling with another chocolate wrapper that he had found on his desk. "Better what she did, anyway."

Minerva had the resist the urge to claw something. "Nothing happened!"

"What do you mean: nothing happened?" he growled back, looking up at her again.

"I mean just that. You've probably been overreacting." 


	98. Fine Last Words

"I fear you are overstepping very fine boundaries."

"Too late for that. I'm telling you to get in touch with your wife. As a colleague, professor, female, friend - whoever."

"She'll just lie to me."

"Have you ever known her to lie to you?"

"Yes!"

"As your wife?" There was a brief silence. "I had thought not."

"Women are liars. Deceitful, stupid-"

"Excuse yourself. What happened to that accomplished Legilemens that I know?" she asked slyly.

Severus coughed, his wide-eyed expression revealing that he had indeed not thought of that.

"Perhaps you should cut down on the chocolate?" She left. 


	99. Standards Rise Again

Gryffindor found themselves dead last in the race for the house cup. No blissful couple could find a cupboard that was truly safe. Filch was up to his neck in arranging detentions. Mrs. Norris let no dungbombs go by unchased. Severus Snape was in a foul mood.

One might say that all was back to normal for the students and even for most of the professors. Soon enough, another month had passed. It was the end of the school year and the teachers could finally go home to their loving families. Severus was less than happy about that little fact. 


	100. Happy Thoughts

Hermione spent a good part of her day grinning. The only other notable parts of her day included taking care of Charlotte and tidying the house. It was the last day of classes at Hogwarts and her husband was due home.

Hermione hadn't seen Severus for over two months, and he had stopped writing halfway through that. Despite that, she wasn't about to be discouraged. Hermione had come to the conclusion that Severus had forgotten their anniversary, and had stopped writing because he was unwilling to admit it.

When there came a knock at the door, Hermione ran to answer. 


	101. The Reunion

"Hermione," Severus said stiffly, taking a few steps back.

She looked at his outstretched palms in confusion. "What? Don't I deserve a hug?" she asked, still blissfully cheerful.

"You don't deserve anything other than..." he muttered, not quite sure what the proper punishment for her transgression was.

She let the growled comment slide over her and stepped out of the doorway to allow him to walk in. "Aren't you coming in? This is your house, after all."

"Glad you remember _that_, at least." Severus was very confused by his wife's attitude. Where was the guilt? Finally, hesitatly, he walked inside. 


	102. No Bags

"Where are your bags, Severus?" Hermione asked, looking concerned for a moment. "Nothing went wrong, did it?"

"Not in Hogwarts, no," he said briefly.

"Then what is it? Are you not planning on staying home?"

"Not if I can help it."

Hermione frowned. "Has Dumbledore asked-" Severus shook his head immediately. Her eyes lit up, and she took him by the hands. "Oh! Are you going to take us somewhere?"

He snorted as he pulled his hands away from her. "What would posses me to do that?"

"Oh, Severus, you know I hate to see you in a bad mood..." 


	103. Staring Contest

"A bit too late for that, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione finally snapped.

He glared at her. "Thought you'd get away with it, did you? Was life too boring for you?" For each question, Severus took a few steps toward her. "Prefer blonds, do you?" He grabbed a lock of her hair, already towering directly over her. "Perhaps Malfoy would have suited you better?"

She slapped his hand away roughly. "What's Malfoy got to do with anything? Honestly, what's gotten into you?" She glared right back at him.

"Oh, just someone running around London with a teenager." 


	104. Daring

"Malfoys in London?" She blinked a few times. "What are you trying to get at?" Hermione asked, her hands on her hips.

"You're lucky I don't know who-" he shook his head, abruptly changing his approach. "Does May fourteenth sound familiar to you? Our anniversary?" he added through gritted teeth.

"Wonderful thing to overlook, isn't it?" Hermione said bitterly.

"Revenge?" he said slowly, his voice lacking any warmth. "I didn't think you had it in you."

She blinked again. "Revenge for what?"

Severus finally growled. "Stop blinking, you cheating wench!"

She gasped and sputtered, "You're using Legilemency! How dare you!" 


	105. Wrong, Right, Left

"Who are you to tell me right from wrong?" He was scowling, but had broken their eye contact to stare at a point above her head.

"You're so right!" Severus looked down at her in surprise. "Why would a House Elf be talking about morals? All I do is clean up around here, cooking your dinner, dusting your books, taking care of your daughter-"

"Mine? Is she really?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"The Ministry seems to think so."

"They have been wrong before."

"Why are you even here if that's what you think?"

In response, he Disapparated. 


	106. Simple Explanation

Hermione stared helplessly at the empty space before her. "I didn't mean for you to leave..." she said softly.

She slowly climbed the stairs to Charlotte's room. When she saw that her daughter was still fast asleep, Hermione sunk into the rocking chair. She couldn't imagine what anyone might find wrong in her visit to London.

She fiddled wither her ring, frowning at the plain gold band. How could he think she was cheating on him? She hadn't even spoken to anyone. Hermione suddenly twisted her ring painfully. That tourist!

Hermione threw down her ring and stormed to her bedroom. 


	107. A Bit of Peace

Severus appeared outside Grimmuald Place. That little discussion hadn't gone exactly as he had planned, but he had been right in thinking that he would need somewhere to sleep.

He glanced around the gloomy house before heading upstairs where he had left his luggage before leaving to face Hermione. She had denied everything, which was not very surprising, but what next?

Severus was rather restless and soon found himself pacing through the library, thankful for its emptiness. As time passed, however, Severus heard people gathering downstairs. He quickly picked out a book and settled himself in a chair to read. 


	108. Pinocchio

Severus looked up from his book when Tonks ran squealing into the library. He had to resist the urge to laugh as she had stopped in her tracks to gape at him. "Yes?"

"I'm just surprised that you'd show up for this," she said, leaning on a chair to catch her breath.

"For what exactly?"

Tonks narrowed her eyes, letting her nose grow longer and longer, but she did not explain. "Suit yourself." There was a long pause before she sprang back up again, her nose normal again. She threw a bar of chocolate at him and ran out again. 


	109. Lost and Found

Remus was peeking into every room in search of Tonks. He entered the library, half-heartedly wondering if he should relax in there and wait for her to come to him. A quick glace, however, showed that the room was already occupied by a frightening figure in black.

Severus Snape looked rather bad, his clothes disheveled, his hair hanging oddly where he must have been fiddling with it. He had a wild look in his eye as he contemplated a bit of chocolate and tapped his fingers on a book in his lap.

Remus approached slowly, feeling bad. "Just eat it." 


	110. Experiance is the Best Teacher

Severus scowled at his would-be savior. _Another one trying to stuff me with chocolate? What could they have done to it?_ he pondered, looking at the chocolate in a new light.

"It'll make you feel better, really," Remus said, sounding a bit condescending to Severus's wounded pride.

"Mind your own affairs," Severus snapped back, putting the chocolate down on the table.

Remus sighed. "It wouldn't hurt you to give me a bit of credit. I know what I'm talking about."

"You have no right-"

"It's quite obvious what happened," Remus cut him off. "Chocolate and time will heal those wounds." 


	111. Dark Creatures

"I understand that you probably don't want to talk about it all, and that's perfectly normal," Remus continued. "No matter how strong you are, facing a dark creature-"

"Dark creature?" Severus repeated in disbelief.

"Oh. Oh my," Remus said softly, his eyes widening. "Why on Earth would you discuss this with me?" He frowned sadly. "Those Dementors sure are causing an uproar..." He quickly scuttled out of the library, avoiding eye contact.

Severus decided to go down to join the crowd, not wanting to start any odd rumors. Before leaving, however, he made sure to take the chocolate with him. 


	112. A Bit of Everything

Severus watched the celebration unfolding around him. After listening in on a few of the right conversations, he had discovered that the remaining Dementors had escaped once again. The Order had been a part of the effort to return them to their posts at Azkaban.

This little mission had reunited the group, and so everyone had returned to Grimmauld place for a bit of reminiscing and a bit of firewhiskey. Severus resisted the temptation. After all, his wife had just kicked him out. It wasn't at all proper to celebrate that, especially as he was starting to have second thoughts. 


	113. Not Anymore

"I hope you've got something nice planned for Hermione." She frowned thoughtfully, sitting down next to him. "Otherwise, she'll skin me for taking her out to London when she should have been at home, waiting for you."

"Miss Weasley, I hope you've got a good explanation for this," Severus said.

"Not Miss Weasley anymore, is it?"

"Aren't you a bit young for the marriage law, Miss Weasley?"

"You of all people should know otherwise." She grinned. "That's not what I meant, in any case. I'm not your student anymore."

"Ah, the small blessings in life."

"Do something nice for her." 


	114. Horrors of Marriage

"How's married life treating you, boy?"

"As well as can be expected."

"That bad, ey?" he said, his bulging blue eye spinning wildly in its socket.

"Don't try to feed me horror stories, Alastor. I've faced my fate. Unlike some other people I can name," he added slyly.

"Did you know that this is a lie detector as well?" Alastor asked, pointing to his bright blue eye.

Severus merely smirked. "Maybe it'll remind you that you fought tooth and nail - excuse me - tooth and eye, to not get married. You put a lot of emphasis on your age, I believe." 


	115. Hysterical Mother

Severus quickly decided that a wife simply could not be the ultimate evil. Evil was all the people who had to ask after that wife. It was a miracle that he managed to keep his story straight at all! Within the span of an hour, he was already repeating it to the tenth person.

"Nice to lose our wives for a moment, isn't it?"

"I'm not so sure about that, Arthur."

"Oh! Is anything wrong?" he asked, looking away from his glass for a moment.

"Nothing serious, but Charlotte is a bit under the weather. I needed to get away." 


	116. Early Visit

Severus returned home very early in the morning, very nearly stumbling through the haze of his fatigue. The house was dark, but he did not spell the lights up lest his wife was still awake. He left his bags in the living room, out of the way so that no one would trip over them, but not purposely concealed.

He climbed the stairs, clutching the banister tightly for support. He paused at the top, considering the door to his bedroom. Rather quickly, he decided against that, heading to his daughter's room instead. Severus took extra care to be quiet then. 


	117. To See Clearly

Severus squinted in the dark, trying to get a better look at his daughter. Odd as it was, he had missed the little bundle. Seeing Charlotte with her eyes closed was probably his biggest relief, though he would have never admitted it.

Leaning against the cot, he finally let himself think. He still didn't know what he should do for Hermione, despite all of the suggestions he had been given by a certain redhead.

Severus finally lit his wand. He shone the light only momentarily over Charlotte, not wanting to wake her with its glare. Something bright caught his eye. 


	118. Hidden Reminder

Severus bent down, shining the wand light on the floor, and indeed, there was a gold band on the floor. Curious, he picked it up. It was a simple ring, but Severus recognized it immediately. It was his mother's ring. His wife's ring.

He frowned, straightening up again. What on Earth was the ring doing on the floor, very nearly hidden? He looked back at Charlotte, almost wishing for some sort of explanation. It couldn't have simply fallen, but Severus didn't want to consider that; he was too tired.

He turned to the rocking chair, where he noticed his wife. 


	119. Painful Realization

Severus gasped, dropping the ring in shock, only to realize that his wife was sound asleep. He really was too exhausted for this. He found the ring again, straightening up slowly and wincing as he did so. Perhaps he should just go to bed and deal with it in the morning.

Sleep was so tempting, but instead, he tiptoed over to look at his wife properly, marveling how Hermione could sleep without moving the rocking chair at all. He pushed her hair out of her face to reveal that she looked very tired. The harsh wandlight was what woke her. 


	120. Intruder

Hermione snapped awake immediately, and upon seeing a dark figure hovering over her, brought her knee up sharply. The blow was intensified by the momentum of the rocking chair and Severus dropped to his knees in front of his wife, howling in pain.

The wand and ring clattered away; the light went out. Hermione shrieked in response, diving for her own wand on the table. "Stupefy!"

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as the moans suddenly stopped and turned the lights on. When she realized what she had done, she gasped again and dropped to her knees beside him. "Severus!"


	121. Dissatisfied Females

Severus was revived to the screaming of his daughter, and as such, the first thing he did was cover his ears and shut his eyes tightly. "Oh Severus," said a disappointed voice above.

That certainly got his attention. He sat up just in time to see his wife's back as she walked towards Charlotte's cot to soothe her. "Sorry," he muttered.

"For what exactly?" she asked over Charlotte's wails.

Severus grimaced. "I just thought that needed to be said."

Hermione was still occupied with Charlotte. "She's been keeping me up all night, as if she knows that something is wrong." 


	122. Timing is Everything

"Charlotte has already proven herself to be a most extraordinary baby."

"You're always here at the most opportune moments, aren't you?" Hermione snapped, finally looking at him.

"There will be many more obstacles to tackle, as I'm sure you're well aware of." Severus stood, not letting himself groan or moan and give Hermione another victory.

"Who will face them, I wonder?"

Hermione redoubled her efforts to hush Charlotte. Severus hobbled over to the rocking chair and sat down. "No wonder you look so terrible," he said with horrified wonder.

"You took my chair!" She looked appalled at the very idea. 


	123. Telling a Tale

Severus adjusted himself in the chair and began to rock slowly. "It has been an exhausting day," he said slowly and deliberately.

Hermione scowled. "If it has, it's only your own fault." Suddenly inspired, she carried Charlotte, who was still crying, over to Severus and deposited her in his lap.

After a bit of fumbling, he managed to get a proper hold on his daughter. "I suppose I convinced the Dementors to leave Azkaban?" Severus smirked at her surprised look, continuing, "What's more, I made sure that the Order would get drunk at Grimmuald place after they dealt with this." 


	124. Silence

Hermione watched in silent amazement as Charlotte was lulled to sleep by the rocking. Severus had closed his eyes as well after an awkward silence had settled between them. "Why didn't I think of that?" she asked softly.

Severus opened his eyes blearily. "You're just overworked."

"And awake in the middle of the night," Hermione added, taking Charlotte from Severus to put her in the cot.

Hermione stood in front of him awkwardly, not sure what to say next. "Are you going to stay here?"

Severus looked away from her. "If I can."

Hermione grinned, but he did not see. 


	125. Picking Flowers

"Why are you back?"

"All the beds in Grimmauld were taken," he said, stifling a yawn.

Hermione scowled. She still hadn't gotten any answers, and she didn't like it one bit. "Oh, but surely the floor is reserved for scum?"

Severus smirked. At least he was used to this. "Too much scum fighting for too little floor." She started to pace. "You have Ginny Weasley to thank for my return."

"What did she say?" Hermione asked, suddenly panicked.

"Among other things, that I should bring you some of the yellow roses Molly is growing. I disagreed. Horrible message to send." 


	126. Yellow

"Why bring roses? People sometimes think that they're romantic," Hermione snapped.

Severus smiled lightly. "The sentiments of the yellow rose could not be further from the truth."

"I'm glad we've straightened that out," she said frowning, turning to leave the room.

Severus stood again. "Then you are not aware of the symbolism attached to yellow roses in particular?" This caught her attention, and she paused, allowing Severus to walk up behind her. "I had thought not."

Hermione spun around, coming face to face with him. His nearness to her made her gasp. "And what would that be?"

"Jealousy and infidelity." 


	127. Thorns

"Jealousy and infidelity? That sounds awfully familiar," Hermione snapped, poking him in the chest. "What stopped you then?"

"I neither want to be hurt nor to hurt others," Severus said, as if speaking to a child.

"Are the thorns all that terrifying?"

"No, but you are," he admitted softly.

"Ha!" Hermione walked away from him, quickly claiming her chair again. He turned slowly to face her again. "Tell me, Mr. Death Eater, what exactly a teenager can do to you?"

"Steal my chair for one." He stooped to pick the ring up off the floor again. "And steal my heart." 


	128. Firewhiskey

Hermione blinked at the ring being held out to her. "Exactly how much Firewhiskey did you have?"

He sighed. "Too little, apparently." He pushed the ring into her hand. "Just take it. I don't care what you do with it. I just can't stand to see it thrown aside."

She turned her attention to the ring, and Severus knew that he would have to keep talking while she was still willing to listen.

"On our anniversary, I went into London with the intention to buy something for you." He turned away, gritting his teeth. "I saw you speaking with someone." 


	129. Excuses

"Speaking with someone? Could you be any vaguer?"

"I could, but that is not the point." There was another long pause. "I saw you speaking with a young man."

Hermione gaped at his back. He had seen her with the tourist after all! "I do applaud you on your timing."

Severus did not acknowledge that comment. "I made an assumption, and I turned out to be very wrong. I apologize," he finished, speaking directly to the door.

Hermione hid her smile. "What brought you to this brilliant conclusion?"

"Weasley made it clear that she was the reason for your outing." 


	130. Who to Trust

"Well, there's a surprise!"

Severus turned around suspiciously. "Why?"

"I didn't know that you listen so closely to Ginny..."

He rubbed his eyes wearily. "It's not a matter of trust. It's a matter of who has the information."

Hermione wanted nothing more than to end the conversation. "I always considered it a matter of using your head and not jumping to conclusions."

"That isn't so easy when your wife is half your age and has a tendency to run around with heroes, breaking rules for the 'greater good'."

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "Here's another reckless suggestion for you. Sleep." 


	131. Twisted Up

Severus woke up very confused indeed. He was back in bed, engulfed under the covers and his own robes. He wiggled his toes, finding that his shoes had been taken off. Severus closed his eyes again, making himself comfortable. He just wanted to sleep for a little bit longer.

The suspense turned out to be too much for him. Comfortable as the bed was, it was also lonely, and Severus needed to know what Hermione was up to. He would have to tread carefully around her for quite some time.

He threw off the covers and clambered out of bed. 


	132. Heavy Responsibility

Severus fixed his twisted robes as he walked, inspecting the upper floor. He only found Charlotte, who was still sleeping quietly.

In the kitchen, he found breakfast and his wife, slumped over the table, sound asleep. Amazing. She must not hate him after all. Or was the food poisoned?

"Hermione."

She was startled awake, pushing Severus away as she attempted to straighten up. "Breakfast!" she said wildly.

He put his arms around her, attempting to calm her. "Time to sleep, I think." Despite her feeble protests, Severus did the only thing that he could do: carry her to the couch. 


	133. Sacrifice for Love

The living room had never been further from the kitchen. When it seemed that the ordeal was finally over, Hermione simply continued to cling to him. She was attached to him quite firmly, yet, to all appearances, was sound asleep.

Severus arranged her carefully on the couch, sitting down on the floor to ease the pressure on his neck. This did nothing to dissuade Hermione as she shifted on the couch to drag him closer to her. It didn't seem like Severus would be getting his breakfast anytime soon, so he closed his eyes, deciding to rest for a moment. 


	134. Enlightened and Energized

Hermione woke up with a heavy weight on her chest. She had to squint at the black hair before realizing to whom the head belonged. Last she remembered, Hermione had been waiting for Severus to wake up, fretting over what would happen next. After all, he had clearly not been in possession of all his senses during their last conversation.

Finally releasing her hold on her husband, Hermione sat up, stretching lazily. The living room was brightly lit by the sun. It was amazing that they could have slept through the entire morning. Suddenly energized, Hermione sprang off the couch. 


	135. Finally Cracked

Under Hermione's right foot was something that was simultaneously soft and bony. Judging by the shout that came from Severus, this odd something was his hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Hermione squatted down next to him, looking sympathetic as he rubbed his hand with a scowl on his face. "That's not a very nice way to wake you up."

"Well, you've succeeded." He brought his uninjured hand up to rub his face, looking at Hermione through one eye. As he straightened his legs, there were a few unpleasant pops, but he simply continued on, cracking his back, wrists, and finally, neck. 


	136. Decisive Meal

Severus was pulled up and practically dragged into the kitchen by his wife. He had stayed silent as she warmed the breakfast. Hermione spoke just as he had been about to take his first bite. "What now?"

Severus put the food down sadly. "That's entirely up to you. I've made even more bad decisions, and I do apologize."

"How many times have you had that drilled into your head?"

"I've lost count. Minerva was rather persistent."

"I've made my decision." Hermione held up her hand to show the ring on her finger.

Much later, the meal ended with a kiss. 


	137. Early Start

Severus woke up when cold water was poured over his feet. He sat up in a panic, only to have a piece of paper shoved in his face. Already in a bad mood, he grabbed the paper so he could read what it said. It was a list of chores. Severus did the only reasonable thing and gaped at her.

"What? You didn't think that you would get away with that?" Hermione asked with a frighteningly innocent smile.

He shrugged, then noticed the time. "It's only half past five!"

"You should be glad that you've gotten such an early start." 


	138. Fascinating Dust Bunnies

The most difficult task was always tackled first, and so, Severus found himself in the attic. It was amazing how cluttered it had become in only one year.

One corner held the furniture that had been moved out of Charlotte's room. It was simple enough to clean, even though Hermione had taken his wand away to "make things a little more interesting."

Many boxes contained Hermione's discarded clothes. Included were the Muggle clothes that she had given up for their magical marriage. More recent additions were Hermione's maternity robes. Severus fervently hoped there would be no more need for those. 


	139. Just a Box

As noon quickly approached, Severus found that the attic was clean. He went downstairs, intent on getting something to eat, carrying one particular object.

Much to his delight, lunch was waiting for him when he arrived. He sat down, putting down the box with a clunk in the middle of the table. He had not dusted this particular item just for this effect.

Hermione waved the dust away, looking irritable. Severus simply began to eat. After a suspicious look she inspected the plain box. Hermione recognized it with a gasp, and began to wipe the dust away, looking rather disappointed. 


	140. Initial Reaction

Hermione was breathing slowly and deliberately, a hand cupped over her mouth.

With the dust cleared away, Severus noticed H.J.G. carved ornately into the lid. "We'll have to change that, won't we?"

Suddenly, with a loud sob, the tears began to flow, and Hermione ran from the table.

He looked at the jewelry box with renewed interest. "And she ran away crying," he told the box rather mildly. "I suppose this is the part where I run after her?" Not about to wait for an answer, he grabbed the box and followed the sound of the wailing to find Hermione. 


	141. Another Episode

Hermione was splayed diagonally across the bed, sobbing into a pillow, not noticing Severus's arrival. He perched on the corner of the bed, which caught Hermione's attention. The sobbing quieted and she shifted, looking up at Severus out of one eye.

"What did I do now? It's not even been a day since the last episode."

She sniffled. "You haven't done anything."

"Regardless, you sound angry." Hermione may have denied that, but all that could be heard was grumbling as she burrowed into the pillow again. Severus placed the jewelry box beside her, nudged her silently and conjured a tissue. 


	142. Perfectly Tragic

A blown nose later, Hermione was a bit more alert, and noticed the jewelry box next to her. "My parents gave it to me on my eighteenth birthday," she said quietly. "They were dead the next week." No more tears came as she started looking through the trinkets.

"I am sorry. I didn't realize. I hadn't been keeping a very careful watch on the obituaries at that time."

Hermione smiled a bit. "It was a car accident. Perfectly Muggle, perfectly normal."

"Doesn't make it any less tragic."

"I just haven't thought about it."

"It's best to not ignore emotions."

She laughed. 


	143. Finally Listening

"I thought that might catch your attention," Severus said.

Indeed, he was right, and Hermione was looking back up at him. "It's easier to forget about it, you know."

"As there is no more war, your excuses will soon run out."

"Oh, stop talking and hold me," she snapped, moving a bit to make room for him.

Severus rolled his eyes, but put the jewelry box on the nightstand and lay down next to her, ignoring the dust that had settled into his robes and the mess he would surely make.

"Better!" Hermione declared, pulling him closer. "I missed this."

* * *

Good question came up: here, and in other places, my backstory will differ from that of rickmanlover24601's, so although the Grangers are dead here, they remain alive for her story. And I love answering questions, so don't hesitate to ask! However, contact info might help. :-)

Also, as releases loom upon us, I shall continue to write through July and remain spoiler-free for the rest of the month- maybe longer, depending on how this develops. 


	144. Painful Moment

Hermione woke up mechanically to the crying. As she made to get up, she found that she was being blocked by a bundle of cloth, which she promptly pushed off the edge of the bed.

There was a thump as Severus met the floor rather painfully. "Again," he grumbled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Hermione climbed out of bed, looming over him as the crying continued.

"Just go," he said through gritted teeth. After another worried look, Hermione sprinted out the door. Only then did Severus finally groan. He had to admit that marriage was turning out to be quite painful. 


	145. Needs

Hermione returned as quickly as she could to find Severus sitting on the bed, looking through the jewelry box. "The bed is filthy!" she said in a horrified voice.

"I did, after all, spend my morning in the filthy attic. Considering that someone has taken my wand, I could do nothing about it."

"Oh, right." The bed was cleaned with a wave of her wand before she sat down next to him. "We seem to have lost some time again."

"Clearly. Besides losing valuable time, this makes it all the more clear that you need to get some serious rest." 


	146. Animal Attraction

"How did you manage to attract that much dust in the attic?"

Severus realized she was avoiding the topic, but humored her nonetheless. "There is a layer of dust over everything. These robes tend to attract that dust," Severus added, shaking out his sleeve.

Hermione gave Severus a dirty look. "I'll thank you to keep this house clean."

"I'd thank you not to avoid to the topic."

"What topic would that be?"

"Does the jewelry remind you _that_ strongly of your parents?"

Hermione looked startled for a moment. "It wasn't up there because of that! I just don't like jewelry." 


	147. Whims

Severus gaped for a moment. "You just don't like jewelry?" he said slowly. "That was the reason for the hysterics?"

Hermione looked away, wide-eyed. "It _did_ remind me of my parents," she insisted, looking at the box.

"It's not safe to leave you alone for two months! You want too much attention!"

She pouted, looking sad again. Severus sighed and put his arms around her before she could do something drastic again. "Right, you need rest. I'll finish cleaning and make dinner, alright?"

She looked up suddenly. "But what do I-"

"Play with Charlotte. Entertain yourself. Give me my wand." 


	148. Precious Bonding Time

After entrusting Severus his wand, Hermione spent the afternoon with Charlotte. She resisted all temptation to search out Severus and check up on him, even when there was a tremendous crash. By the copious amount of cursing that followed, she assumed that he was just fine, if not entirely happy.

Hermione was showing Charlotte her jewelry and explaining its origins. About halfway through, she said proudly, "Ron gave me this one. Quite clever of him, actually. See this? That's modeled after a time-turner. Certainly brings back memories... Time is a precious thing to waste," she warned. Charlotte gurgled in response. 


	149. Enticing Drinks

Dinner passed peacefully. Intent on his plan, Severus did not question why Hermione was wearing a fake time-turner on a worn string. He probably didn't want to know.

After the meal, which was only lightly burnt, the small family rested in the living room. When Charlotte fell asleep, Hermione brought her upstairs, and before she returned, Severus was waiting with wine and had already poured a glassful.

"I don't drink."

"No? Pity." Thanking his foresight, Severus drank the wine himself. "Tea, I assume?" She nodded, and he returned to the kitchen.

After the tea and light conversation, Hermione fell asleep. 


	150. Sleeping Beauty

Severus felt ridiculous tucking his wife into bed. It didn't help any that he was old enough to be her father. The potion, however, was flawed. She was only guaranteed to sleep for eight hours, and silence was vital. The door would have to be warded for sound; it would probably be best if Severus also checked up on her during the day.

The first step had proven to be successful, but Severus still had a full day ahead of him. Worst of it all would be attempting to explain to Hermione how and why she had lost a day. 


	151. Blast to the Past

The antidote had helped tremendously, but Severus still felt unduly drowsy from the spiked wine he had ingested. Perhaps it would have been wiser to leave the wine in the cabinet for fear of giving the wrong impression, but the wine would have greatly amplified the effects of the potion. He would have been guaranteed at least four extra hours of sleep.

Severus found his thoughts interrupted by Charlotte's crying. There was no worry of waking Hermione yet, but he certainly didn't want to be exposed to more of the noise than needed. Perhaps it was time for Legilimency again. 


	152. Confusion

"I'm no stranger!" Severus exclaimed, horrified. Charlotte began to wail louder in his arms at the sound of his voice.

Severus tried the spell again, trying to focus on what was making her cry. It couldn't be just him. But it didn't help one bit.

"What a thing to say to your father!" He grimaced. It was ridiculous that he would confuse thoughts for spoken word, but he blamed the time of night.

He sat down on the rocking chair, trying to calm her again. "Two months isn't that long. But maybe it is. Charlotte is only three months old." 


	153. The Sounds of Mutiny

Severus almost envied Hermione as she continued to sleep soundly the next morning. She must have been even more exhausted that he had guessed if the sound of her deep snoring was anything to go by.

He had been kept awake by the demanding Charlotte, and now, his hand slipped as he tried to make some sort of breakfast. Most important was the coffee. Right after Charlotte's warmed milk. "Demanding little brat," he muttered mutinously.

The brat in question was wriggling against the tight magical bonds that kept her from crawling off the kitchen table where she had been left. 


	154. The Easier Distraction

"Lunch or a quick check up?" Severus did not ponder the question very long. Lunch would mean the start of the bonding with Charlotte that he so dreaded.

He knew that spending time with Charlotte would be much more highly rewarded than finishing the menial chores that had so exhausted Hermione. The nagging little voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like her had told him so. Still, a little delay wouldn't hurt.

Hermione was restless in her bed, her face partially concealed by the covers. Severus rushed across the room to draw the heavy curtains against the bright light. 


	155. Fussy Females

Hermione had thrown a pillow off the bed, but there was no chance of slipping it back under her head. She was splayed out on her stomach, her arms holding down the remaining pillows. Severus sighed in relief. It looked like Hermione would sleep through the afternoon, and he was very grateful. Still, he should be getting back to Charlotte.

He closed the door carefully behind him, heading back to the kitchen. Charlotte became restless quickly and Severus had found himself being interrupted to hold her for just long enough to satisfy her. Thank goodness she couldn't wander off yet!


	156. Clingy Child

Now that Charlotte had decided that Severus was not a stranger, she became very clingy. Literally. Severus first noticed that her little hands were clutching his heavy robes tightly when he had attempted to place her on the couch next to him and heard more complaints than usual. There was no choice but to let her stay on his lap, restricting his movements. 

Somehow, Charlotte had managed to get a hold of his wand. Severus had only looked away from her for a few moments to grab a sandwich when he found his own wand being pointed in his face.


	157. Panic in Purple

Of all the strange situations that Severus had found himself in during his rather eventful life, this had to be a special case. His own wand had been turned on him by a baby! What a relief that no one would ever need to know.

Severus looked at her curiously, raising an eyebrow. "And what exactly are you going to do with that?"

"Aaah!" Charlotte squealed proudly, and purple sparks shot out of the wand.

His hands flew to his face, trying to feel if anything was out of place. He hadn't sprouted any horns and nothing seemed to hurt. 


	158. A Bright Baby

Snatching his wand back without poking any eyes out was tricky, but he managed it. Immediately, Charlotte began to cry again. Severus wondered whether the silencing charms would hold. He did not want Hermione to walk in on this scene.

Charlotte clearly wanted his wand, stretching her little arms toward it as he held it over her head. Finally, feeling desperate, he conjured some flowers.

The bright colors immediately caught her attention. She even managed to catch a few of them in mid-air. He let her tear the petals off in big bunches. Anything- as long as she stayed quiet. 


	159. Final Inspection

Dishes washed, silverware polished: the kitchen was clean. Picture frames and other expensive pieces of glass dusted: everything was neat and tidy in the living room. He smiled as he picked out a chocolate and lifted up Charlotte to carry her away. The chocolates had been hidden in the back of a cabinet filled with pots, but Severus had not overlooked this scrumptious package.

He was looking through the house just one last time to make sure that everything was presentable. He glanced into Hermione's room and proceeded to Charlotte's, where he would be sleeping in the rocking chair again. 


	160. Rude Awakening

Hermione abandoned her warm bed at the sound. It was time to attend to Charlotte again. The floor creaked beneath her feet. She didn't bother grabbing her wand. She could find her way through the house in pitch black if need be.

As suddenly as it had started, the crying stopped again. Hermione paused, then doubled her speed. That was odd.

She was pleasantly surprised to see her husband putting Charlotte back in her cot. He, on the other hand, seemed disappointed to see her. "You woke up?" He groaned, muttering something about charms.

"Why wouldn't I have woken up?" 


	161. If You'd Care to Notice

"Long story," he said quickly. "I'll tell you later."

Hermione planted her feet firmly on the floor. "I have all the time in the world," she said, very alert all of a sudden.

Severus cocked an amused eyebrow. "Oh? Well, this isn't the time for it, anyway."

"I am not going anywhere!"

"It's the middle of the night, and you're _going_ to sleep."

"You won't get away with this - whatever it is." She stared at him in the wand light, and for a moment, Severus thought she would shout. "There's something odd about you, but I just can't place it..." 


	162. Clear Signs

Severus got up early to make breakfast and to strategically place a newspaper at Hermione's usual place. That would be the easiest way to introduce today's date.

Hermione did not offer a warm greeting when she arrived. "You're in the kitchen this early? What _have_ you done?"

"Many and various things over long periods of time," Severus said mildly, turning to face her.

She shrieked. He hoped for a moment that she had noticed the newspaper, but she was still standing and pointing at him. "What did you...? Why would you...?" she stuttered. "You thought I wouldn't notice?!" She laughed. 


	163. BrightEyed and Bushytailed

"I... What are you talking about?" Severus asked nervously as he took a step backward.

"You sure are bright-eyed and bushytailed this morning!" she said through a giggle. "Doesn't really suit you, though," Hermione added thoughtfully. "But it does stand out, if that's what you were aiming for."

"What are you talking about?" he asked again.

"Well, if that's how you want it!" Hermione pulled out her wand and conjured a small mirror.

He stared into the mirror that was floating in front of his face. Severus kept staring until the mirror flickered out of sight. "Are they really purple?" 


	164. The Culprit

"Err, yes, your eyes really are purple."

"How did you do that?"

"What? I didn't-" Hermione paused as she realized that he wasn't talking to her. "Don't be ridiculous! Charlotte couldn't have done that!"

Severus ignored her, rushing forward to scoop Charlotte out of her mother's arms. "Of all the things you could have done!"

"She didn't! When would she have even managed this?"

"While you were sleeping," Severus answered. He held his daughter aloft, still cooing praise.

"You were asleep, too!" She sighed. "I could never get the hang of Mondays."

"It's Tuesday." His eyes suddenly widened dramatically. "Oops." 


	165. In Black and White

"What do you mean, 'It's Tuesday?'" Severus took another step backward, clutching tightly to Charlotte. "Yesterday was Sunday."

"The last day that you were awake was Sunday."

"I would not sleep through a day."

"You probably wouldn't," Severus admitted. "Not of your own violation, at least."

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked dangerously.

"Well, see for yourself," Severus said, pointing at the _Daily Prophet_. Hermione snatched up the paper, staring at the date. "It's Tuesday," Severus repeated.

"What did you do?"

"I cleaned, did laundry-"

"That's not what I meant!" she snapped. "What did you do to _me_?" 


	166. A Matter of Opinion

"Why don't you sit down?"

"Why don't you tell me-"

"Sit," Severus cut her off. "For that matter, put down your wand as well." She complied after a steadying breath. "Do you remember me mentioning that you need rest?"

"Of course I do."

"So, as you may have guessed, I merely took matters into my own hands."

"You drugged me."

"Not in such a crude manner, but yes."

"The tea?" She hesitated. "The wine?"

"Yes, both were spiked. Had you not been exhausted, however, you would have only slept for eight hours."

"I don't like you. At all."

"Your loss." 


	167. The Little Distinctions

"Hermione?" She had been disturbingly silent since Severus had finished explaining what he had done.

"Why would you do that? Why would you lie and-"

"I'm a Slytherin, that's what we do."

"Don't be horrid. You could have just told me! I would have been glad to sleep for a day!"

Severus looked at her reproachfully. "Now who's lying? You would have never agreed. And if you had known my plans, I would have never managed it."

"It's not about getting away with it! It's about being honest and-"

"Getting something done."

"For one day? I do this every day!" 


	168. Symbolic

Severus was convinced that he had really made a difference. Hermione was just as convinced that he had done a substandard job. So, she went on a tour of the house, ignoring breakfast.

By the time Hermione finished, the kitchen had been abandoned. Munching on one of the muffins that had been left on the table, she proceeded to the living room.

"Well?" Severus prompted from the couch.

Admittedly, there was little to critique, but that did not deter her. "Our bedroom is a mess."

"Symbolic, wouldn't you say?"

"No, I would not."

"Either way, I couldn't risk waking you." 


	169. In the Dead of Night

"Severus?" He rolled over with a grunt, keeping his eyes closed. She shook him by his shoulder. "It'll only take a moment."

"Why haven't you gone to sleep yet?"

"You've been doing a wonderful job of spending time with Charlotte, lately." When he did not answer, Hermione slapped him lightly on the head.

"I'm listening!" he yelped.

"I thought that we should all go somewhere as a family."

"Where do you suggest?"

"Well – someplace Muggle, if you don't mind."

"I see no problem," he murmured.

"There's a wonderful zoo a fair distance away – but it has a splendid reputation-"

"Fine." 


	170. In the Distance

"Where?" Severus asked.

She simply held out a brochure, which confirmed his worst fears with a few short words.

"May I remind you that we live in Hogsmeade? The only magical settlement in all of Britain?"

"You said you wouldn't mind doing something Muggle!"

"Why so far away? There are many other zoos to choose from."

"Whatever happened to Apparating?" Severus sat very still for a moment. He had forgotten that little detail. Hermione smirked. "Ready to tell me the truth?"

"What would you like to hear? It doesn't matter," he added quickly. "We'll go, but I won't like it." 


	171. Lions and Tigers, Oh My!

"You can't just wander off!"

"I've put up with this for long enough, haven't I?"

A lion roared in the background. "What about some Bengal tigers while we're nearby?"

"Fine," he said without enthusiasm. It was a very hot July day, but for some reason, no one seemed to mind but him.

"We can go to the reptile house next, if you'd like."

"How witty. Where did you pick up that fabulous sense of humor?"

"The hyenas, I think."

"And for that, you get to carry around your wonderful daughter," he snapped, handing Charlotte off like a piece of meat. 


	172. Waddle Through the Zoo

"Oh, Severus," Hermione said, tugging on his sleeve. "Stop glaring at the poor penguins and let's move on."

"Perhaps one of those 'poor' penguins has done me a personal wrong."

"Are you going to take House Points, Professor? I realize you're annoyed, but I had hoped the cooler temperature in here might help calm you."

"Fifty from Ravenclaw, in that case."

"He didn't mean it!"

"The penguin? No, I don't believe so."

"You know what I mean! It's your own fault, really."

"That he thought I was your father?" he asked through gritted teeth. "How exactly is that my fault?" 


	173. To Scream or Not To Scream?

"Severus, I want ice cream."

"Ice cream? You really are acting like a child."

"Can you forget that?"

He looked at her in exaggerated shock. "But my dearest! You told me to do something about it! If I find outside problems, I think it therefore becomes my responsibility to address them."

"Stop that, you're not funny!"

"I'm tired, actually," he said mildly. "But if that's your attitude, I don't think you really need ice cream."

"Oh, but I do! I really, really do!"

"I'm not quite convinced."

"You'll get to sit down," Hermione said hopefully.

"How far?" he asked finally. 


	174. Mysterious Evening

"Hand me Charlotte, will you?" They had been walking through the car park, trying to get a good distance away from wandering eyes.

"We're just Apparating. I'd rather hold on to her. It's got chilly, and I don't want her to catch cold." By a total accident of fate, Hermione timed her answer perfectly with a gust of wind, making her shudder.

"Actually, I'm the one doing the Apparating. We'll be taking a short detour before returning home."

Hermione was alert instantly. Was she about to discover why Severus had been so reluctant to be in the area?

"Hold tight." 


	175. Quick Visit

Upon hearing Charlotte's wailing, Hermione's first instinct was to protect her baby. "Is she alright?" she asked immediately.

"I don't see why not." Severus handed their daughter over, letting Hermione inspect her carefully.

"Where are we? Couldn't we have Apparated someplace," she paused, trying to think of a delicate way to describe the grimy little house.

"Cleaner? No," Severus snapped. It was his childhood home, however dirty it may be. "I'll be done in a moment." At the front door, he picked up a small stack of letters and shoved them into a large pocket without any sort of care. 


	176. Post with a Purpose

Severus had been lucky enough to convince his wife to take Charlotte to bed before questioning him. The heat had been oppressive, yet he found himself outside again in the cool summer night.

"Mum, why must you always send letters to Spinner's End?"

"Severus Snape, are those letters from your mother?"

He sighed, holding the Muggle post over his head. "Would you like to win a trip to the Caribbean?"

Much to his surprise, Hermione grabbed the mail from his hand, but only to whack him over the head with it. She sat down next to him on the porch. 


	177. Mum's Missive

_It has been over a year! You're lucky I'm in no mood for a Howler, young man!_

I know you're busy, dearest, but I usually hear from you during the holidays, at least. No letters, no visits... I hope you have a good excuse for neglecting your poor old mother while she wilts away in her lonely home.

I'd be very grateful if you could just sate my curiosity on one subject. The Daily Prophet keeps mentioning the new marriage law, but they do absolutely nothing to explain it. You know I hate being isolated, Severus.

Love and kisses,  
Mum. 


	178. Tact Goes a Long Way

The older letters were much the same, but that didn't stop Hermione from leaning her bushy head on Severus' shoulder to read them.

"Is your curiosity satisfied yet?" he asked after a long silence.

"You haven't told your mother anything. You haven't even been writing to her."

"There have been other things on my mind, as you might imagine."

"It doesn't even have to be long. You just have to reassure her."

He snorted. "The truth would not reassure her at all."

"I'm not telling you to lie to your mother, just to write," she said, looking up at him. 


	179. The Marriage Law

_The Marriage Law is yet another one of the Ministry's bright ideas. In the past year, it has pressured countless witches and wizards under sixty years of age to choose a partner so that they may "do their duty to the Wizarding World" by procreating._

It couldn't be any clearer that they are worried about the high death toll from the war. There have also been rumors that there has been an increase in squib births, but whatever the reason, they want marriage. Dumbledore, of course, has been contesting the law.

I apologize for the delay; I've moved to Hogsmeade. 


	180. Tough Critic

"That was horrible. It wouldn't reassure me at all."

Severus let his head fall heavily onto the desk. "I've written at least ten of those now."

"Yet you insist on making the same mistake and ignoring the most important news," Hermione said from the floor, where she was playing with Charlotte.

"She did ask about the marriage law," he reminded her petulantly.

"I'm starting to think that you just don't want to tell her."

Severus looked up, only to find that the wet ink had made the parchment stick to his forehead. He peeled it off. "It's difficult to write." 


	181. Anything but That

Severus looked at the blurred letter, then brought a hand to his forehead. It came back blue.

"Scourgify."

"Thank you," he said grudgingly. "I suppose it's time to try again?" He turned back to his desk.

"It's alright, I understand."

"What?"

"You don't have to tell her. Really, I'd understand if you'd want to put it off. And if you-" her voice broke a little- "If you do tell her, it doesn't have to be the whole story. It's alright if you're ashamed-"

He was sitting beside her on the floor in a flash. "Not that. Never that."

"Then why?" 


	182. Fear of Death

He looked away. "It's not you. It's my mother."

"She married a Muggle! A Muggleborn is no worse!" she said, voice slightly shrill.

"Hush." Severus scooted closer to her, putting his arms around her. "I need you calm."

She sniffled, burrowing her face into his robes. "Tell me."

"My mother isn't exactly stable. I've gone longer than this without contacting her, and if she's written to me this often, it means that she's alone again."

Hermione pulled away to look at him accusingly. "She might be getting old, but-"

"She was living with her brother. I fear Henry has died." 


	183. Lifetimes Ago

"Severus, your mum. When you say that she's unstable, what do you mean?"

It was already night, and the disastrous letter writing had long been abandoned. "Ever since my dad died, she's been odd – distant."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"No loss. More importantly, how did you know that he was a Muggle?" he asked, suddenly staring at her in the candlelight.

She laughed softly. "_Daily Prophet_ archives in Hogwarts' library."

"Is nothing sacred? Still, why?"

"That was a whole other lifetime. Feels like it was so long ago... We were searching for the Half-Blood Prince."

"That really _was_ another lifetime." 


	184. Time for a Visit

She started laughing when she finished reading the letter. "Oh, my dear! That is so you." She suddenly smirked. "You thought I wouldn't notice? I guessed before, anyway. Yet you still wouldn't tell me..."

She crossed her arms, inspecting her surroundings with a frown. "What do you think? Is it time for a change?"

The owl hooted, nipping the fingers of the hand closer to him. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'" She grabbed a few of the letters and moved on to her bedroom.

"You can't get away from me!" She simply couldn't help it. She was positively giddy! 


	185. Unexpected Visitor

Severus looked up from the book when he heard the knock. "Hermione, is that you?" The knocking sounded again. "I'm coming!"

That was odd. Hermione had just gone out, and besides, they never got visitors. Severus walked to the door, opening it as the knocking began for a third time.

"It took you long enough! Let me through, will you? Horrible weather outside, you know."

Severus gaped as the woman pushed past him. "Mum?"

"Don't recognize me anymore?" She smiled and held out her arms. "Give me a hug."

He just waved her off. "A warning would have been nice." 


	186. Good at Talking

"Oh no, no," Eileen said, shaking the water off her cloak. "A warning would do no good at all. I know you're a good talker, but only when you're trying to influence someone."

"Why are you so cheery?" Severus asked as he steered her into the living room.

"You're also occasionally good at changing the subject." She sat on the couch as she used her wand to dry herself. "Although, I must admit," she looked around the room, "I do approve of the design."

"It's not my doing," he said automatically.

She laughed. "And I _do_ know the reason why." 


	187. Surrounded

"I knew all about the marriage law. How could I avoid it?"

"Then why ask?"

Eileen grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him down to sit beside her. "I was hoping that - too late, I'm here now."

Severus looked away. There was no way she knew.

"I did notice the timing. You stopped writing when that law was passed. I dare say you've been distracted." She winked, but his head was still turned away.

"Telling me that you moved was practically an invitation." Eileen put a hand on her son's shoulder. "May I point out we're surrounded by pictures?" 


	188. Never Enough

"I have all the time in the world," Eileen said gently, hoping to nudge him into some sort of confession.

"All the hope, as well. I don't know what you want from me."

"I only wanted to talk, you know that."

"It's never just talking, is it?" he snapped, looking back at her.

"I'm not one of your students, and there's no need for that tone."

Severus ducked his head, ashamed. "Sorry, Mum."

"That's better!" She picked up one of the pictures. "She looks young. Young enough to be your student, even."

"She was, but I didn't-"

"How old, Severus?" 


	189. Always

He mumbled the answer into his sleeve.

"How old is she?"

"Nineteen."

"You picked someone more than twenty years younger than you? You could have had anyone and your pride-"

"My pride had nothing to do with it. Neither was it my choice. It was Dumbledore's doing, as always."

"Are you going to let that old man lead you in life? Still?"

"You've certainly never been there to take that role." Severus stopped abruptly as he realized what he had said. "I didn't mean that."

"It's alright." An awkward silence fell. "Are you happy?"

Severus finally looked at her. "Yes." 


	190. Something Completely Different

Eileen hiccupped, flinging herself at Severus. "I'm so glad for you."

He patted her awkwardly. "Don't cry."

She only wrapped her arms tighter around him. "Well, excuse me," she sniffled, "it's not often your only son gets married."

"Hopefully that won't happen again."

"But I missed the wedding!" she said, looking up at him again.

"So did everyone else. It was nothing to miss, really," he added quickly.

"Tell me, when was it?" She wiped her eyes.

"May fourteenth." He pulled out a tissue for her.

"Over a year!"

"How about we play some Gobstones? Get your mind off it." 


	191. Take Precautions

When the crash sounded, Eileen positively leapt up, knocking over the Gobstones. Wailing could be heard from the hall. Severus rushed out of the room without a backward glance at his mother.

"Sorry!" Hermione began to apologize as soon as she set eyes on him, "but with the umbrella and the bags and her-"

Severus simply took Charlotte from her and hushed her. "Couldn't you have shrunk these?" he asked, waving his free arm toward the bags scattered on the floor.

"No, anti-theft precautions are still active."

"A baby!" Eileen had joined them in the hall. "You didn't tell me!" 


	192. The Other Mrs Snape

"Oh, what is the darling's name?" Eileen exclaimed, cooing at the baby.

"Charlotte," Severus said quickly, going to Hermione's side.

She was gaping at the older woman, not quite sure what to say or do. "Erm, hello?" she said meekly.

Eileen beamed at her. "Well, aren't you a sweet little thing? Hermione, yes?"

Hermione shook the hand that was held out to her. "That's right. Nice to meet you," she trailed off, not sure how to address the woman.

"Eileen is fine, dear! Formalities would get confusing anyway, right, Mrs. Snape?" She went to the living room.

"She's your mother?" 


	193. Strained Relations

"Yes, that's my mum you just met," Severus said as he bent down to pick up the bags.

"You didn't tell me you invited your mother!" Hermione said, her voice low.

"That's the catch, isn't it? I didn't invite her."

"I find that a tad hard to believe." She grabbed the bags from him and walked to the staircase.

Severus sighed. "Do cooperate. It's difficult enough as it is."

Hermione scoffed, beginning to climb the staircase. "Whatever you say."

"Just come back quickly," he hissed. "She'll want to talk to you."

"Fine."

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, Mum, don't worry." 


	194. Infectious Laughter

Hermione took some time to calm herself as she walked to her doom. Eileen Snape sure seemed friendly, but there was something strange going on. One of them was either lying or hiding something, they just had to be. She sped up slightly, thinking of Charlotte.

"Sorry," she said brightly as she joined them. "I just wanted to get the bags out of the way."

"Sit down," Eileen said, patting a bit of couch beside her. "Severus, make us some tea, please."

Severus looked suspiciously at the two women. "Behave."

Eileen laughed outright, and Hermione couldn't help but join her. 


	195. Cold Tea

"No! Purple?"

"Yes! He's so paranoid around her now. Every morning, he checks that his wand is still there, just to be sure," she added in a conspiratorial tone.

Eileen leaned back into the couch, still giggling. "I thought it was my job to supply the embarrassing stories?"

"Please do!" Hermione grinned over at Severus, who was playing Gobstones against himself. He scowled at her.

"We might be able to arrange something!"

"The tea is getting cold," Severus snapped.

"Magic, dearest!"

He sighed. His mum was in a strangely good mood, and the two were getting along remarkably well. Impossible. 


	196. Welcome Intrusion

"It's getting dark," Eileen said sadly.

"You're perfectly welcome to stay, you know!" Much to her own surprise, Hermione really did mean it. She had grown fond of her mother-in-law very quickly.

"Oh, I couldn't intrude."

"You know you want to stay, Mother. Just make it easier for us all."

Eileen thought the visit was going very well. The couple seemed a bit distant, but she hoped that it was only because her presence was making them nervous. After all, how could they not bond over the adorable Charlotte Eileen? She beamed.

"I'll get you settled then," Hermione said, standing. 


	197. Embarrassment Short and Sweet

Eileen looked around the prim guest bedroom. "I hope you don't think that I'm intruding on your hospitality, but it's been such a long time."

"Don't worry one bit! This house gets lonely," Hermione added quietly.

This was what Eileen had worried about. "How is he?"

"He's no worse than Professor Snape ever was." Hermione paused thoughtfully. "Better, even. No more hygienic than before but-"

"There's an embarrassing story for you!" She dropped her voice slightly. "His hair curls naturally. Oh, how he hated it as a child! I had hoped that he would grow out of that habit, though." 


	198. The Order of It All

Hermione was the last to wake up the next morning, but she was the first to get out of bed. Mother and son were extraordinarily alike, lying motionless in bed as they tried to come up with safe topics of conversation. They needed to keep busy, and Charlotte couldn't be the only distraction.

Hermione was much more reasonable about it all. She thought of brushing her teeth, checking up on Charlotte and making breakfast.

In the doorway, she paused to stare at her husband. Severus feared he had been discovered to be awake, but she only giggled and left. Suspicious. 


	199. Don't Cry Over Spilt Milk

Hermione learned several new things about making breakfast that day. She had a funny feeling that she wouldn't have discovered any of them if she had not been carrying Charlotte around as she tried to cook.

She forgot all about Eileen's presence, spilled perfectly good milk (nearly slipped in it, too) and, for one frightening moment, thought that she had lost the tea kettle. Naturally, it was on the stove where it belonged.

She was cheered greatly when Severus entered. She couldn't stop imagining him with curly hair. Hermione was kind enough to apologize when he looked at her oddly. 


	200. Weather Changes

"You're certainly in a good mood today. What changed?"

"Better weather?" Hermione suggested, preoccupied with Charlotte.

"Is that right?" He smirked as he sat down. "Have you looked out the window today?"

She complied, only to see that the sky was gray and overcast. "It's better," she insisted.

"Sit. You've done enough."

"Oh, alright, I'm sorry! It's just a very odd surprise to find your mother-in-law in your house."

"I said sit. She really did come unannounced."

Hermione sat. "I do believe that now. She's very nice. Not who I would imagine as your mother."

"I don't know why she-" 


	201. Caught in the Act

"Were you talking about me?" a cheerful voice asked.

Severus stared for a moment, mouthing words soundlessly. He quickly recovered. "Were you listening in on our conversation?"

"I was hoping to eat some breakfast, actually." She sat at the table, sighing as she noticed the look she was receiving. "I suppose you must practice that glare sometime."

Hermione smiled, handing Charlotte to him so she could finally eat. "I always imagined that he spent a lot of time in front of the mirror."

"You won't judge me, right?" Charlotte took this cue to yank a handful of his hair. "Women!" 


	202. A Magical Idea

Between the two of them, Hermione and Eileen managed to calm Charlotte and get her settled for her afternoon nap.

"I don't suppose you have any words of wisdom for me?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Are you an only child?"

"Yes. I'm a Muggleborn," she added in a rush, "I've been reading some books, but I'm worried that I'm missing something important."

"I wouldn't worry. You seem to be doing fine. Purebloods have their own problems, you know. They rely too much on magic and distance themselves from their children."

"Still, something magical-"

"I have the best idea! You'll love it." 


	203. Worth a Thousand Words

"No!"

"You can't deny that it would be a unique experience for her."

"Absolutely not!" he snapped again, through gritted teeth.

"I know that many people don't do it anymore, but that doesn't make it any less of a tradition. Are you going to deny your Prince heritage?"

"I am not twelve years old, Mum. That won't work on me anymore. I absolutely refuse to sit through hours of torture."

Hermione had walked in to find Severus and his mother arguing over something. "What's going on?"

"I thought that you should do a family portrait."

"I disagree."

"Let's do it." 


	204. Sit Through It

"How long have we been sitting here?"

"About two hours," Severus said, barely moving his lips.

"How can you stand it?"

"I told you I was against it." He was standing stiffly behind her chair, staring at the clock.

"I didn't realize it was so... boring."

"Miss, stop moving!" the wizard snapped over the top of his easel.

"Sorry!"

"Less apologizing and less twitching!"

Hermione snapped her mouth shut, feeling ashamed. There was a few minutes of silence before Severus quietly laughed. "You horrid man! At least I get to sit down," she added cruelly.

"Keep still, both of you!" 


	205. Won't Stand For It

That day, Charlotte proved how much she was like her father. She couldn't stand doing nothing for hours on end. She was fine when she was sleeping; she liked sleeping in the middle of the day. Still, she missed her bed, and it was entirely too hot in the room.

She did the only sensible thing and began to wail. She wailed and squirmed and tried to grab something.

"Hush that child!" Hermione tried, she really did, but it was no use. Severus simply watched, yawning widely as the painter tried to make himself heard over the wailing.

"I quit!" 


	206. Consequences of Crying

Charlotte was lying in her father's arms, quiet again. Hermione soon joined them in the living room. "He hadn't gotten very far."

"He said that it would take about a week."

"Did he? I must have missed that."

Severus smirked. "Well, he never did say that to us."

"Oh dear. What did you do?" Hermione took her daughter back to give Charlotte her bottle.

"I made sure to be present while my mother negotiated."

She snorted, fumbling a bit with the bottle. "And you get away with that?"

"Yes."

"How are we going to tell your mother?"

"Tell me what?" 


	207. Old Habits Die Hard

"What are you doing back so early?"

"Why aren't you with the painter?"

"You aren't supposed to be here yet."

"I am not on a schedule, unlike you. I can be wherever I wish."

Hermione stared at the two, rather surprised. This was not the first time the two had "argued," and each time seemed stranger than the last. No one talked back to Professor Severus Snape except, evidently, his mother.

"What are you hiding?"

"There's nothing to hide!"

"You lost another painter, didn't you?"

"It wasn't me this time!" He seemed extremely proud of that fact. "It was her!" 


	208. Laying the Blame

Severus, feeling unusually relieved, was a bit extravagant in his pointing. "Severus!" gasped his mother. "Don't you dare blame your wife for something you did!"

Hermione sputtered, not sure whether she should defend Severus or just to let the two fight it out, as usual. She decided to simply put more interest into feeding Charlotte.

"I wasn't, actually," he said, smirking smugly. "He quit when Charlotte started crying."

Eileen squinted at him, not sure whether to believe him or not. "It's true," Hermione said helpfully. "He was perfectly civil to him."

"We have a whole different problem then, don't we?" 


	209. The Past Repeats

"I can't believe she managed to find another painter!"

"I can't believe you 'put a black mark on the family name' by making all those painters quit!"

Severus rolled his eyes. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I did not, in any way, force the so-called artists to abandon their tasks."

"Yet you don't sound any more convincing."

"I was a child! I just didn't have the patience to sit still for hours on end."

"I find it hard to believe that they had never dealt with a whining child before."

"Well, I knew a few curses..." 


	210. Unnecessary Silence

"What good is a silencing charm doing?" Hermione asked, looking helplessly at Charlotte.

"It's quiet now, isn't it? I can finally concentrate." The wizard put his wand away, brushing off his robes unnecessarily. "It'll get done much faster now."

"Excuse me? You may not be able to hear her, but you can still see that she's crying." Charlotte had her eyes screwed shut and was turning progressively redder.

"No matter."

"No matter? You're painting her! What she looks like matters!"

"No matter," he repeated. "I'll be using the standard look for it."

"It? Standard?" Hermione was positively screeching. "Get out!" 


	211. Rest for Some

"I'm suddenly glad that your mother is here."

"Why?" Severus whined, adjusting the blanket over himself.

"It's been a while since I had a nice break from Charlotte."

"Ha! A break? I think I shall perish from the excitement of it all."

"It may be a bit boring-"

"A bit? I'm going out of my mind!"

Hermione snuggled closer to him. "Forget about that for a little bit. Right now the important thing is that Eileen is keeping Charlotte out of the way."

Severus looked at her oddly. "It really has been a while since we had some time alone." 


	212. Imagined Harshness

"I wonder what she thought up this time?"

Severus looked like he would rather discuss anything else. "Mum says that this is her absolute last try, so it can't be good."

Hermione giggled. "We've been doing a good job of scaring them away."

"I always knew you were a troublemaker."

"I didn't set that woman's wig on fire."

"Spontaneous combustion."

"I suppose the other man was merely imagining a jumping yellow turtle?"

"I consider it a gentler fate then getting screamed at for mispronouncing a name."

"Even gentler than telling that poor woman all of her son's failings in school?" 


	213. Grey Feathers

"You're our last hope, really."

She chuckled. "I'm always up for a challenge."

Eileen led the way into the living room, which had been rearranged for the painting over a week ago. "Good, good!" she exclaimed as she caught sight of them. "You two are in position already, and my precious granddaughter is sleeping. Wonderful!"

Severus craned his neck to see who was hiding behind his mother. "I believe you remember Mrs. Greyfeather?" At Eileen's introduction, the elderly woman stepped out of the shadows.

"I thought you retired long ago."

"Is that little Severus?" He glared, standing up. "Oh my." 


	214. Tough Task

"Well, straighten up, we don't have time," she said, surprisingly briskly.

"Had a nice, relaxing retirement, I see."

She flicked her wand, controlling a paintbrush. It twitched a few times and set to work. "Rearrange that face a bit. Not that there's much you can do at this late stage in life."

Hermione was stunned. Who was this strange woman? "You too, dearie, though I have no idea what you could do with your hair."

"She was the last person to successfully complete a Snape family portrait. She may not manage it again at her age, though," Severus said.

"Hush." 


	215. Uphill Battle

"Greyfeather's a bit mad, isn't she?" 

Severus looked at her, surprised. "Could be worse, I suppose."

Hermione grinned back. "The torture is almost over!" She spun a bit on her heel as she turned toward the staircase.

"Please don't say that it's all uphill from here," he said, glancing at the stairs.

"I hadn't dreamed of it!" Suddenly, she launched herself into his arms and kissed him.

"You've gone mad, too." He looked pleased.

There was a sudden outburst of laughter. Eileen came out of the shadows, holding a camera proudly. "That was all I needed! I'll be gone tomorrow."

**

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, but I'm sad to say that the update only brings disappointing news. Life is a dog that's gnawing at my ankle and it won't let go. That's the end of the mother-in-law bit, and I'm really out of inspiration. If I keep this up, it'll only get worse. I'll write again eventually, but I make no promises for quick results. Of course, suggestions are comments are always welcome, but I really want a break. Love and kisses from me to all my readers, and don't forget me just yet. 


	216. O! Christmas Tree

"Sure you don't need help?"

"Yes!" She was draping chains on the tree. "I don't need you 'helping' by charming the tree. It's not natural!"

"I'd feel safer if you would just let me reinforce the tree."

"Christmas is a magic all its own, you know."

"Return my wand," he muttered as Charlotte wriggled in his arms. Severus groaned when she pulled his hair. 

Hermione yelped. The chain had become caught around her wrist, and as she spun towards him, the tree was knocked off balance.

The tree leaned against the wall. "I'll do it," Hermione sighed, drawing her wand.

**

* * *

**I really didn't mean to take this long, so my apologies to you. Merry Christmas! Or just have a happy break from work/school/life. :-) 


	217. Boxing Day

"Severus, wake up." He didn't even twitch in response. Hermione shook his shoulder. "It's almost noon." She shook him a little more vigorously when he only snorted in response.

Hermione sighed. She was crouching next to the couch where Severus had fallen asleep. There was no other way to wake him — not anything that she dared try, at least. She had to think like Harry — aha! "There was an explosion in the dungeons!"

Severus sprang up, fumbling in his robes for his wand. He collapsed back onto the couch when he became aware of his surroundings. "Never do that again."

* * *

(It's the day after Christmas for them, btw.) I think I'll be updating MAM once a week or so. I'd like to do it more often, but school is keeping me too busy for that, at least for now. Sorry to have kept all of you waiting for so long!


	218. Priorities, Priorities, Priorities

"Why didn't you come to bed last night?"

He rolled his eyes. "Surely you can see," Severus said, gesturing to the piles of parchment covering the table.

"Let me rephrase that," Hermione said sweetly. "Why do you find grading more appealing than me?"

"Don't be ridiculous," he snapped, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

She huffed. "This is your Christmas holiday, in case you haven't realized yet."

"Yes, and we had a lovely Christmas," he said mildly. "Now that's over, and I still have work to do."

"Well then, you can clean the kitchen while I visit the Burrow!"


	219. A Shred of Dignity

What Hermione had failed to mention was that there wasn't even a morsel of food left in the kitchen. Severus moaned as he remembered that they had "cleaned out" the kitchen cupboards. His stomach rumbled as he remembered declining the last piece of cake and letting Hermione eat it.

"Went to the Weasleys', did you?" he asked quietly. Severus shook his head. No, he couldn't pay them a visit. It was totally out of the question.

Severus took a detour to the closet before returning to his grading. He had known it would be a good idea to hoard chocolate.


	220. Christmas Dinner

Severus had to admit that their first family Christmas had gone surprisingly well. The exchanging of gifts had been awkward, of course. Severus had never been particularly sensitive to the wants of others, and besides, it had been a long time since he had sent gifts to anyone other than his mother, Albus and Minerva.

Luckily, he was a very proficient cook and had made a large, elaborate Christmas dinner. Hermione had praised him, and Charlotte had not fussed any more than usual.

But even that was not enough to keep him from being hungry at noon the next day.


	221. Where to Dine

Severus cursed himself as he ran a comb through his hair and looked for a proper set of robes. He could walk through Hogsmeade and buy groceries. He could even go to the Three Broomsticks and buy a meal. It just wouldn't seem proper.

Why did it have to be the Burrow? Severus asked himself petulantly. There was no place that would be as crowded, festive and ginger as the Burrow.

As Severus examined himself in a mirror, he hoped that Hermione had not lied. He would have a hard time talking himself out of trouble if Hermione wasn't there.


End file.
